Age of Colossus
by Mr-Worth-A-Read
Summary: Fifteen years after the War of 2014, a new threat emerges from the ashes of Birth Island, hell bent on destroying mankind once and for all. Even with Godzilla on our side and a new age of counter-monster technology, it won't be enough. This is the end of the world… (Sequel to Rise of Mothra, with Characters by DragonRiderWarrior)
1. Prologue

**What's up people, its' MrWorthARead here. This story is very, very late. Its' a follow up to Godzilla: The Rise of Mothra and was uploaded on the exact two-year anniversary _*Awkward Hooray*_  
Many thanks to DragonRiderWarrior for her characters who will return later in the story.  
I now give you Godzilla: Age of Colossus**

Prologue:  
San Francisco, California, 2014

"I don't care about that!" Levi Pravdin shouted across the room. "I'm not a clone of you. I'm my own goddam self! I can make my own decisions!" He grabbed his phone off the table, storming out of the kitchen. "Son, you're thirteen for god's sake!" his father, Chuck Pravdin, roared as he followed him. "Where do you think you're going?!" He shouted as he saw him at the front door. Levi simply flipped him the finger, shouting "Screw you!" as he walked out, slamming the door behind him.

Stepping outside onto the front yard, Levi shoved his hands in his pockets and walked down the driveway. He was tall for his age, with longish blonde hair and green eyes. He had been arguing with his father for a good two hours and gotten nowhere. His mom was already at work, leaving the two to erupt into a fight after she left. Grumbling to himself, he looked down at his phone and switched it on. Signing into Facebook, he had just finished entering his password when his phone abruptly died. "What the hell?" The boy spat, shaking the device in frustration. "It's been on charge all day! How can it be out of power!?"

Looking up, his eyes widened in concern when he saw what looked like several military vehicles making their way up the street, many of them Humvees and tanks. "Son, what's happening?" Levi heard his dad say, spinning round to see him at the door behind him. The closest vehicle slowed to a stop and a soldier got out, running towards them. "This area's not safe, sirs." He called. "We're calling a mass-evacuation of the city; you'll have to come with us." Immediately, Levi and his father made their way over towards the lead vehicle. "Evacuation? What's going on?" Chuck asked the soldier as the three of them boarded the Humvee. "It's hard to explain." The soldier replied. "Three hostile targets are converging on San Francisco as we speak. They took out Honolulu last night."

"Are we being invaded? What's happening?" Levi asked the soldier as he climbed into the drivers' seat. "I have no idea." He replied, looking to his companion in the seat next to him. "Johnson?" The other soldier simply shook his head. "What about my wife? She works in the inner city" Chuck asked. "I need to find her."

The other soldier, Johnson, turned in the Humvee to face him. "Most of the civilians in the inner city are being evacuated now across the bridge. She'll probably be on one of the busses out." Johnson turned back to the driver. "Keyes; punch it." Nodding, the first soldier, Keyes, grabbed his radio, speaking into it. "This is Trucker One, the convoy is Oscar-Mike." He said before stepping on the accelerator. The vehicle lurched forward and headed down the street, heading out of the small suburban area towards the main part of San Francisco.

As usual, the city was clouded in rain and fog, making it almost impossible to see. Visibility grew worse as the Humvee headed closer to the bay. Within minutes, they were close to the Golden Gate Bridge, which stretched out ahead of them, disappearing off into the fog. The road was packed with hundreds of military and civilian vehicles, horns blaring as panicked drivers shouted out of their windows at the gridlock. As the Humvee slowed to a halt at the back of the line, Johnson got out, running over to another soldier stood by the edge of the road.

Levi couldn't hear exactly what the two were saying to each other but he saw the other soldier grimly shake his head as if what Johnson was saying wasn't possible. He turned to his father "Dad, I'm scared. What the hell is going on?" At that moment, Johnson had returned and got back into the vehicle. "I'm sorry. The bridge is blocked all the way across. The only way through is on foot." Keyes cursed to himself before turning round to Levi and Chuck. "We'll have to walk from here." The two nodded and disembarked from the vehicle. Suddenly, screams of panic could be heard from across the bridge.

A loud, heavy _BOOM_ shook the ground, followed by another and another as what sounded like explosions echoed through the fog, which flashed a glowing orange with each subsequent boom. Other people began to leave their vehicles and run towards the group back to the city. Keyes and Johnson grabbed their rifles and started running to the bridge to join their fellow soldiers. Chuck turned to Levi as more soldiers sprinted past them. "Levi, stay here. I'll be right back. I'm going to find Mom." He said before turning around and following on after the soldiers. "Dad, wait!" Levi called after him but it was too late as he was too far away to hear, his silhouette melting away into the fog.

Suddenly, the bridge began to groan with stress, twisting to the side as a support beam snapped and fell slack. A massive dark shape seemed to be pushing against the bridge, almost as if it was alive. Surely, it was too big to be a living creature… right? Then it roared. A loud, ear-splitting howl swept up the bridge, making Levi throw his hands over his ears, the sheer force of the roar knocking him back against the vacant Humvee, slamming his head against the radiator. The giant shape was being peppered with gunfire from soldiers and tanks as it pushed against the bridge again. This time, the structure gave way as the monster burst through, shattering the Golden Gate Bridge in two. The last thing Levi saw before falling unconscious was the giant shape marching it's way into San Francisco Bay, leaving the ruined bridge behind it.

….

Opening his eyes, Levi shook his head and sat up groggily. Looking round, he was on the sofa in someone's living room. He didn't recognise it as anyone's he knew, but it was a far more welcoming sight than anything he could remember from earlier, even with the lights out and windows boarded up. "Are you okay?" a voice said. Immediately, Levi turned to the source of the words. It was a girl, she was about his age, she was beautiful, with short red hair, big blue eyes and glasses, the girl smiled, asking him again if he was okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said, sitting up. "My name's Linda, by the way. Linda Harrington." She said. "My Dad found you out by the bridge. Did you see what happened?" she asked _. Mom, Dad…_ Levi thought, everything coming back as fear and worry struck simultaneously. "I have to find my parents." He said, moving to get to his feet. Linda knew what he was doing and walked over. "You can't go right now." She said. "Those monsters are still out there. Your parents'll be fine; trust me."

The teen's eyes widened. "What do you mean _those monsters_?" He asked. "What's going on?" the girl came and sat down next to him, sighing as she prepared to explain. "A few days ago, two of these giant monsters appeared in Japan and destroyed an airport in Hawaii. Another one came out of nowhere and attacked Vegas." Linda explained. "The military tracked them all here and started evacuation efforts. Then, -whatever _they_ are- they started fighting. My parents tried to barricade the house; we're all that's left on the street." She turned to Levi. "For now, all we can do is wait."

Godzilla:  
Age of Colossus


	2. Chapter 1: New World

Chapter One: New World  
/1600 Pennsylvania Ave. Washington DC, October 9th, 2029  
Fifteen Years Later…

Walking down the long halls of the White House, VP Rachel Cage checked her watch. She was right on time and the conference would start soon. Rounding a corner, she saw a familiar face exit from a nearby room and approach her. "Good morning, Mr President." Cage said, greeting him.

"Hey, Rachel." President Hudson Locke replied, shaking her hand. "How's the kids?" He asked. Locke himself was not married, and there had been no First Family in the White House in the two years he had been in office. Though Rachel had married another man and started a family of her own, the two were still close friends. "They're alright." Cage replied. "Leon and I just saw them off to school this morning." She said. "Great. I was wondering if tonight you all wanted to come round for dinner if you're not busy." He asked.

Cage smiled. "Yeah, if you want to. We'd love that." Locke nodded. "Alright, you ready for this conference?" He asked. Cage simply shrugged. "Let's hope it isn't as bad as that sit-in we had last week. Congress was packed and they just wouldn't leave." Locke sighed. "Yep. Let's hope for the best." He pushed open the door to the conference room, insisting on holding it open for Cage before stepping in himself.

As he entered the darkened room, Locke saw the various video screens spanning the curved back wall beyond the desk several that other members of the US government were already seated at. Pulling out a chair he sat down at the far end of the table and flicked on the camera as the video conference began. At that moment, various other screens switched on one after the other, each showing live feed of another national leader; all of which being members of the international security council; the Global Defence Initiative. "G'morning everyone, sorry I'm late." Locke started. "Now, where do we begin?"

One of the leaders spoke up, Premier Chernov of Russia. "It's been exactly fifteen years, now. I think it is time we start searching for Godzilla. I want some answers to where he went." Another member of the council nodded, Prime Minister Ogata of Japan. "I agree. We need to be able to locate, track and predict the path of any monster _, be it friendly or hostile_. That is what the Global Defence Initiative was formed for." Various other members nodded and chatted in agreement. PM Jameson of the UK sat up and cleared her throat. "Who cares where Godzilla went? A search form him would cost ridiculous amounts of money, and the GDI's budget is strained as it is." Several members of the council began to argue, shouting over each other trying to be heard.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, _Please_!" Locke roared. The usually quiet and calm Presidents' sudden outburst cast silence over the other national leaders. "I think the best thing we can do now is call business-as-usual until Victory Week is over. After all, it's a time to honour those who gave their lives protecting this planet, not to scream and shout at each other." He explained. "Anyone else agree with me? Mr Ogata? Fifteen years ago, the entire east coast of your country was left in ruin by Godzilla, Mothra and Ghidorah. I don't want to think of how many casualties there were." PM Ogata nodded solemnly. "You do have a point. I think we should put our disagreements aside just for this week." Several other members, China, France, Germany and Australia mumbled in agreement.

Locke smiled. "And besides, I'm sure that everyone here would prefer to be at their local anniversary celebrations. Am I right?" He asked. "No argument from me." He heard someone say before various leaders began logging off, their screens going black. Standing, Locke flicked off his facecam and turned to the others in the room. "Well that went better than expected." He smirked.

….

Later that night, the Cage family were sitting in the White House dining room with Locke. The three adults at the table had finished their food and were talking. "So, about your speech tomorrow…" Rachel said to Locke. "Have you got it finished yet?" she asked. Grinning, Locke shrugged. "Yeah." There was a long pause. "Kind of…" The man began to laugh.

"Are we gonna see the fireworks tomorrow, mommy?" Rachel's daughter, Sarah, the youngest at the table, asked. "Yeah, and we're going to go to the park and have a picnic there while we watch." Rachel replied, smiling. "That is; only if you finish your vegetables."

Rachel's husband, Leon, turned to his son. "James, get off your phone. It's rude." He said quietly. Locke heard and saw the teen staring down at the screen of his iPhone 15. "It doesn't matter," He said to Leon. "Kids'll be kids." Locke turned back to James. "Social Media, right? Good ol' Snapchat or Instagram?" James Cage shrugged, "Yeah. Fotomedia." Sitting up, Locke grinned as an idea came to mind. "Great! Want an awesome photo to show off to your friends? Turn on your camera." He said. As the boy flicked on the camera mode on the small device, he lifted it up so the dining table was in view. Leaning into shot, Locke suddenly pulled a funny face as the photo was taken, causing everyone at the table to burst into laughter. "Go ahead and put it online, you'll become famous overnight." He grinned. "Fox News will probably grill me over it but I don't really care."

"Anyway, about tomorrow." Rachel spoke up. "Do you know who is attending?" she asked Locke. "I don't really know." The President shrugged. "I heard that Captain Wilkes is going, along with Dr Serizawa." Leon raised an eyebrow. "What about that other guy, Commander Storm, I think it was."

Locke shook his head. "Nah, I don't think he's going. After he left the military he bought an apartment in Japan and left the US. I've never heard from him in years." He said. "It's a real shame, but at least he's over there in Japan. He was the Hero of Tokyo, after all."

….

It was another dream. But this one felt more real than the other ones. Hunter Storm sighed in frustration as he trudged through the burning Iraqi desert with an M16 in his grip. Looking behind him, he saw the other members of his team; Lisbeth, Dom, Chris and Wiki. The five of them were at the front of a formation heading through the desert to the nearby city, taking a shortcut through the Oil Fields as aircraft roared overhead, disappearing up into the cloudless blue sky after making their low pass.

"Holy Hell, would'ya look at that!" He heard someone shout. "The oil wells; they lit 'em up. They're burnin'." Looking across the endless plains of sand, he saw the wide line of metal towers in the distance ablaze, huge black smoke pillars rising from each of them. "Well ain't that effin' brilliant!" Chris roared. "Just to make our goddam day worse!"

Within a matter of minutes, the sky was pitch black with smoke as tiny dark droplets rained from the sky, turning the sand into thick swamp-like muck. "Everyone, goggles on!" He shouted. "Don't let that stuff get in your eye." Again, taking the lead, Hunter pushed on through the raining oil as soldiers behind him began to erupt into chat. Someone was saying that the oil was the only reason they were there whilst another soldier imitated a deep-southern accent, cheering "It's rainin' oil fellas!" before quietening down again when their CO barked at them to do so.

Wandering through the hellish environment, fear began to creep up Hunter's back as the man held his rifle at the ready. Spinning, he froze when he saw the entire battalion behind him had disappeared. "Chris?!" He called out. "Wiki! Sound off!" No response. Turning back around, everything in his view changed. The burning oil towers melted away into ruined behemoth skyscrapers that surrounded him, the thick oily mud morphing into cracked asphalt and stone. The buildings began to shift, parting to the sides to reveal a gigantic tower far ahead of him, burning bright. Hunter watched in terror-infused awe as the scorched black Tokyo Tower burned. Then it began to move.

It wasn't like the others, shifting like blocks being pushed aside, it tensed and flexed as if it were alive. Huge wings unfolded from it as three gigantic heads rose up. Ghidorah let out a long, cackling screech, shaking the earth itself with the sound. Frozen in place, Hunter simply stared up at the monster as it bounded down the ruined Tokyo towards him, roaring in fury.

As the size of the creature blocked out his vision, the world changed again, this time to an army base in Afghanistan. It was FOB Geronimo, the place that for a good portion of his life, Hunter called home. The base was empty. Walking through, he could hear someone's voice whispering in the distance. With his M16 aimed, the soldier cautiously advanced into the structure ahead of him. Passing through the desolate mess hall, the voice grew louder, and louder still as he left the large room and into a long corridor. He couldn't make out what the whispering actually was, but it was as if it was calling to him. At the end of the corridor, a figure appeared with their back to him. Approaching the figure, he saw it was his mother Zoe Storm. But it couldn't be her. She died when he was still young. Could it be her?

"M-Mom?" Hunter asked, voice trembling. The figure turned around to face him. It was her, but in a deep, demonic voice that wasn't her own, Zoe Storm spoke quickly.  
 _"They are coming. There is not much time. This is how the world ends."_

Hunter jumped awake, shouting aloud in fear as he quickly sat up. It was just a dream. He was still in his bed, in his apartment. The sun was up and filled the room with light. It was late in the morning. As his heart rate slowed to normal, the man climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom.

Looking at himself in the mirror, he was a sorry sight. Since his departure from the Counter-Godzilla Force, he had let himself go. His tanned skin had gone a pale white giving him a ghostly appearance, amplified by his dull blue eyes which didn't seem to show any emotion or life anymore. His hair was long and unkempt, filled with thin grey streaks as a thick black beard had formed around his mouth and hung by his chin. It had been fifteen years since the Battle of Tokyo and the hero who had fought in it had since almost faded from memory, leaving behind a pitiful shadow of his former self; once a legendary warrior; now a paranoid old man.

Coming back out of the bathroom, he turned on the television and listened to the news as he got dressed. Once he was done, Hunter collapsed onto the sofa and stared blankly at the screen. It was showing footage of celebrations of the beginning of Victory Week around the world, from across Asia and Africa to Europe and the Americas. US President Hudson Locke stood behind a podium as he gave a speech to a giant crowd of reporters and bystanders.

 **On a side note, Age of Colossus will have an ever so slightly more gritty tone than RoM but not going too far off the rails  
** :)


	3. Chapter 2: Global Defence Initiative

Chapter Two: Global Defence Initiative  
/GDI Control Centre, Arlington Virginia October 10th 2029

"On this day, fifteen years ago." Locke spoke into the microphone in front of him as he looked over the hundreds of people gathered around the Washington Monument. "We were faced with a threat which poised to wipe us out. It was the day that, as a species, we came together to combat the threat; and came out on top." He looked across from him where several other people were sat facing the crowd. "Now, I wish to give my personal thanks to all those who fought in Two-K-Fourteen War, -Some of which are here today." He gestured to those sat to the side of him. "Captain Wilkes and Dr Ishiro Serizawa."

The crowd began to cheer and applaud the two as they stood. Captain Wilkes saluted to Locke, who mimicked the gesture out of respect. "Again, a personal thank you to you two gentlemen. But also, a moment of silence, please for those who are no longer with us." The President said as he bowed his head. "Those who put their lives on the line and never returned and those who have since passed on the torch; will forever be in our memory. For were it not for their sacrifices, we would not be here today."

He looked back up to the crowd. "Today is the beginning of Victory Week; the anniversary of our triumph over forces which strove to make us extinct." He said. "Fifteen years down the line, we still stand, ever vigilant, working together; person alongside person, nation alongside nation, we strive to make this world the best it can be." As Locke finished his sentence, a group of jets arced in formation overhead, trailing colours of the American flag behind them as the crowd cheered again at the spectacle.

 **….**

"Where to now, Mr President?" the driver asked as Locke climbed into the back seat of the car. "Mrs Cage is waiting for you at Congress." He added. The man shook his head. "Nah, take me to Arlington, please." Locke said. "GDI Centre." He said. The driver nodded. "Yes, Mr President." Driving up the road from the monument, the car made its' way west across the Potomac River to Arlington.

….  
The Global Defence Initiative was an international effort dedicated to locating and tracking of monsters and protecting cities from them. Due to the organisations' size, no exact headquarters were ever set, instead, control centres were established in hundreds of major cities worldwide, forming an international network. The Arlington GDI Centre was a gigantic building that covered a large portion of the local area. Though not particularly tall, the structure was massive in terms of surface area covered.

Pulling up outside, Locke got out of the car and headed up the steps as his bodyguards struggled to keep up. As he stepped through the glass doors of the building into the lobby, there was a brief moment of quiet as staff stopped in their tracks as they spotted the President before several of them eagerly rushed to greet him. Within seconds, a large crowd of staff had formed around Locke, pushing each other out of the way to say hello or ask for an autograph. "Everyone, please!" Locke grinned, "I'm just an ordinary guy; your work is more important than mine."

Gradually, the group began to disperse, going back to what they were doing, though many kept glancing back at Locke as they worked. "Hello, Mr President." A voice called out from across the lobby. Locke smiled as he recognised the woman who walked across to meet him. She was the GDI Director of Operations in the US, who oversaw the organisations' scientific, military and political endeavours. The woman was tall with long black hair and blue eyes and the youngest Director in the history of the GDI, barely escaping her twenties.

"Dianna Storm, long time no see?" Locke said, grinning. "This is a surprise." Dianna replied. Locke simply shrugged. "Felt like having a break from politics and besides, you know me; I like to mix things up a little, -be unexpected." Dianna nodded. "I see. If you want to come this way," She gestured away to somewhere off in the building. "We've got a live video feed launching our new prototype."

Eventually, the two came into a large control room packed with screens and consoles. At the far end of the observation room stood a large digital map of the world with the locations of every GDI Facility on the planet, from Control Centres to bases and airfields to outposts. Locke crossed is arms as he observed. "Wow. So this is our network?" He asked. "Yep." Dianna replied. "Quite a sight. Our Control Centre in San Francisco is bigger than this place, though."

"So what were you saying about a prototype?" Locke asked. "After introducing the F-55 Megaguirus as our primary fighter jet back in '27, Our R&D Team on the West Coast decided it was also time to update our troop-carrying capabilities." Dianna explained, "It took Dr Harrington's team years to develop and construct it, but we finally have a working prototype." She picked up a small computer tablet and turned it around to show Locke the picture of a futuristic VTOL Aircraft that looked like it belonged in a science fiction film. "The V-36 Varan." Dianna said. "The test flight will have the aircraft take off from San Francisco, refuel at Honolulu and continue on to Janjira." She explained.

"Now _that_ I like." Locke said, gesturing to the picture of the Varan. "How much would it cost for mass production?" He asked. Dianna bit her lip as she hesitated to tell him the price. "Close to four hundred and fifty million per craft." She said reluctantly. "Excluding additional armament and flyaway costs." Locke raised his eyebrows as he averted his gaze elsewhere. " _Yikes_. Not many aircraft that expensive, is there?" He exclaimed.

At that moment, Locke felt something slam into the side of him, almost knocking the man off of his feet. He yelped with fright as he quickly regained his balance and spun to see what had hit him. It was a man about his age, with spiky dark hair and unshaven wearing a labcoat with a blue Hawaiian shirt underneath. "Sorry about that! Didn't see you there." The man panted in a strong Australian accent, catching his breath as if he was running. Looking up to meet Locke's confused gaze, panic shot through the stranger as his face went a bright red. "Oh my god! You're the President! I'm so sorry!" He began to frantically apologise.

"Max! What the hell is wrong with you?" another voice, with a similar accent, called out as another man approached him. From what Locke could discern, the two were clearly brothers, as the second man looked almost identical, but clean shaven with curly hair and thick-rimmed square-ish glasses. "You just ran face first into the President of the United-Bloody-States!" The second man then immediately turned to Locke and stuck out his hand. "Maz Marsh. It's such an honour to meet you sir, I'm a huge fan." He said awkwardly as his sibling, Max, finally got to his feet. "Terribly sorry about that, Mr President. I was just trying to catch up with my brother here;" he explained. "To talk to him about why he decided to completely wreck my car in an experiment involving explosives and um… _a hydraulic press._ " Locke nodded his head slowly. "I see…" He said. "And you're not too happy about it are you."

"Nope-uh… No, sir." He replied, elbowing Max in the gut, prompting the two brothers to descend into a heated argument. Locke was about to step in when Dianna leaned in on the conversation. "I wouldn't, sir. It's best just to leave them to it; they'll sort it out between each other." She explained. "Besides, the Prototype will be launching any minute."


	4. Chapter 3: Test Flight

Chapter Three: Test Flight  
/GDI Control Centre, San Francisco California, October 10th 2029

Captain Levi Pravdin looked into the mirror in his quarters, lip-syncing to _Sympathy for the Devil_ by the _Rolling Stones_ as he got dressed. "Pleased to meet you; hope you guess mah name! Oh Yeah!" he followed as he did up his tie, pinning the Air Force and Captain badges onto his shirt. "But what's puzzlin' you is the nature of mah game, oh yeah, get down baby…" Right at the beginning of the guitar solo there was a knock at the door.

Jumping alert, he spun to the stereo that was blaring the song, promptly switching it off before racing to answer the door. Opening it, he was about to apologise to a supposed officer for the volume when he quickly realised he was not face to face with an irritated CO, but in fact it was his girlfriend Dr Linda Harrington. "Are you ready yet?" She asked. "You're late." Nodding, "Aw, yeah, of course." Levi said, pulling on his jacket, brushing the possible dust off of the various patches on its' shoulders.

Following her through the corridor to the end of the barracks, where the briefing room was, he could see various military and press officials filled the room, making it more of a conference than a briefing. Before they reached the doorway, Linda stopped and turned to Levi. "When you go, hurry back, would you?" she asked him. "Don't worry. I'll be back by the end of the week. Promise." The two then briefly kissed before walking into the briefing room.

Standing by the podium was Colonel Jefferson, Levi's CO. He was unusually happy and cheerful in front of all the press. "Ah, Captain Pravdin!" He greeted him. "Do you have any time to answer any questions?" he asked rhetorically. Nodding, Levi came to the podium and faced the audience. Immediately, some snot-nosed local news reporter eagerly shot his hand up. Levi gestured him to ask away. "Exactly _what is_ the V-36 Varan?" He asked. "The Varan is a prototype Vertical Take-Off and Landing aircraft designed by the wonderful Dr Harrington, here." He explained, gesturing to Linda. "That will hopefully become the main aerial carrier used by the US Military to replace some of our older vehicles like Black Hawks and Ospreys." The audience applauded the answer as the reporter who asked it wormed in his seat with pride for asking the first question. Another reporter raised her hand. "How effective do you think it would be against an attacking monster?" She asked.

Levi tried to hide his surprise of the nature of the question, answering semi-confidently. "After the attacks in '14; there was really no room for feeling sorry for yourself -we all lost someone we loved, you just did what you had to do to get over it." He stated. "Now I don't want the monsters to come back, but if they do; I'd feel pretty good about hopping into a Varan and blowin' 'em off the face of the planet." He smirked. Again the audience applauded.  
"Any more questions?" He asked.

….

Making the final preparations to his flight suit, Levi picked up his helmet. It was the standard fighter pilot helmet used by all members of the US Air Force, though Levi had personally customised his own with markings on the front and sides of the helmet, playing cards painted onto one side and a Rebel Alliance insignia from _Star Wars_ opposite it. Grabbing the helmet in his hand, he exited the prep room out to the airfield, where the Varan stood on a nearby helipad, surrounded by reporters and soldiers.

The Varan was a bulky, yet nimble vehicle, painted matte grey with Air Force and Global Defence Initiative markings. Its' wide structure resembled that of a heavily modified V-22 Osprey, though with large turbine thrusters instead of rotors. It was one of the most expensive aircraft ever built, almost enough to build four F-35s or a dozen F18s. Several press members turned to greet Levi as he approached them, passing through the crowds to the helipad.

Walking up the ramp of the Varan, he strapped himself into the pilot's seat, greeting the small handful of officers and reporters who were its' first passenger crew. Making the final preparations for takeoff, Levi slowly eased up the throttle, causing the massive vehicle to promptly lift off of the ground, its' engines roaring. The aircraft slowly turned away from the stunned crowd as it came about to face the ocean beyond before heading out to sea.

Once they were moving quickly enough Levi engaged the drive shafts which tilted the engines forward into the aeroplane configuration, causing the Varan to rocket forward, shooting over the rolling water. "Now the V-36…" Levi begun, turning on the autopilot and spinning to talk to the passengers, "performs like a helicopter in dropship mode, but once in jet mode, at top speed; it could keep up with a handful of our fighter jets." He explained. "Her armament; a nose-mounted six-barrel chaingun and a full set of multipurpose strike missiles –the same ones used by the F-55 that are capable of Radio, Radar and Heat-Seeking capabilities." Levi gestured to the various shapes that hung under the crafts' wings on the system layout screen. "Another cool feature is the Electromagnetic Deflector."

As some of the press furrowed their brows in confusion, he began to explain. "After MUTOs' EMP capabilities were knocking our planes right outta the sky in '14, the GDI began working on a device that created a force-field of sorts that would deflect the waves and protect anything inside it. This means the Varan is completely immune to an EMP strike."

Various press members began to applaud the pilot as he turned back around and flicked off the autopilot. Grabbing the controls, Levi began to recklessly twist the controls from side to side, making the vehicle sway as if in heavy turbulence. The rattle caused several of the reporters to become unnerved. They began to panic as the VTOL began to lower down dangerously close to the water. "I'm just kidding!" Levi called jokily before bringing the Varan back up to a safe height and continuing on with the flight.

"The Varan is very eco-friendly, but long trips tend to run her dry, a little." The pilot said. "So we'll be making our stop off at Honolulu to refuel, then back on the road to Janjira." As he said that, the collection of small islands that was Hawaii began to appear on the horizon.

….

Standing by the side of the Varan as it was being refuelled, Levi quietly hummed the _Hawaii Five-O_ theme song to himself as he watched an airliner takeoff from the nearby Honolulu International Airport. "Almost ready, yet?" He called out to the group of technicians running the refuel process. One of them stood to face him, shaking his head. "Nah, ten more minutes. Ten minutes." He replied, showing the number with his fingers.

"Whelp, that's just _great!_ " Levi said bitterly under his breath, walking away from the helipad. Walking into the entrance of the flight control room, he saw a pair of guards stood at the inner doors. "Hey, anyone know where I can grab a bite to eat around here?" He asked. "Main entrance" One of the guards replied. "There's a café there, they do food n' stuff." Nodding, Levi turned to leave. "Thanks." He said as he stepped out the doors back outside. It was late in the day and the sun hung low in the sky, which was now a reddish orange. "Guess I'll be back home later than I thought." Levi said to himself. "Ugh, Linda's gonna kill me."

Before he could make his way to the main building, a voice was calling out from the helipad, where one of the technicians was stood waving his arms in the air to get Levi's attention. "We're done!" He shouted. "You're ready to go!"

….  
Within minutes, the Varan was once again flying across the ocean en route to Janjira. "Sorry for the delays." Levi said to the passengers in the back of the VTOL. "Refuelling took a little longer than expected. A good thing though is because of it; the V-36 has a very low carbon footprint for all your eco-warrior needs." He grinned.

"We're almost at Janjira now." He said. "Back in '99, the local nuclear power plant was destroyed by a MUTO, putting the entire city into a sixteen year-long quarantine." The pilot explained. "After the War of 2014, the city was reclaimed and refurbished. She's now the second largest city in Japan aside from Tokyo at just over seven million residents." Nodding, one of the reporters looked out of the viewport to the rolling water below.

"What's that?" He asked, pointing to a large island quite a distance from them. "That's Birth Island." Levi said. "Home to a Global Defence Initiative Outpost. Not really much else on the island after it got 'nuked in 2014."


	5. Chapter 4: Birth Island

Chapter Four: Birth Island  
/GDI Outpost, Birth Island, off the coast of Japan, October 10th 2029

In the days leading to the Battle of Tokyo in 2014, whilst in pursuit of two monsters, Mothra and Zilla; military officials agreed to the use of a tactical nuclear strike on the then-uninhabited Birth Island in an attempt to eliminate two of the three monsters which were laying waste to the Japanese coast. The strike itself failed to kill either monster and led to the creation of Empress Ghidorah, but the island was almost entirely wiped out including all plant and animal life, leaving it a desolate rock in the middle of the ocean. When reclamation efforts failed, a research outpost was established on the island to monitor the effects of the strike.

Dr Dmitri Markov stood atop of the giant crater where the nuclear warhead had hit fifteen years prior. "It should be right down there; at the bottom of the crater." He said to the scientist next to him, Dr Yukimura. "The readings have been crazy over the past few days." He explained. Yukimura shrugged. "Maybe the nuke hit an underground fault line. Could be looking at a potential earthquake epicentre here."

"I don't get it." Markov said, gesturing to the odd rock formations at the bottom of the crater. "The seismic readings have been practically null until the other day. What is causing it?" he asked. Kicking a small rock off the edge of the crater and watching it tumble all the way to the bottom, Yukimura turned to Markov. "We definitely need to report this." He said. "Go back to the comms room and contact Director Storm. I'll stay here and watch for any visible changes." Nodding, Markov spun and headed back to the jeep parked a few metres behind them. Climbing in, he started the engine and reversed, turning to go back in the direction of the outpost.

Driving across the dead island, the dirt-covered jeep bounced across the rocky landscape as the outpost appeared on the horizon. Looking around, Markov thought back to when he first arrived on the island, seeing pictures of it before the War. The island was once covered in a dense jungle with the odd clearing and cave or lake. He remembered theorising that animals could have survived the destruction by taking shelter in the cave systems that riddled the north end of Birth Island, but had since been proven wrong. Not even a single plant had survived as the blast had ripped up most of the soil, leaving the place to resemble a post-apocalyptic wasteland.

Eventually, Markov reached the outpost and climbed out of the jeep. It was a large cluster of prefab buildings next to a large flat stretch of rock used as an improvised runway for planes. A small chopper sat on a helipad next to the control tower, which had been slapped together from several surplus laboratory structures, with essential resources such as consoles and radar shipped in from the Japanese mainland. The setting sun beamed down on the white walls of the outpost buildings, casting dark shadows across the arid landscape.

Walking along through the outpost, he passed several engineers working on extensions to the outposts' database building. It was a large prefab structure packed with several military-grade supercomputers that housed data they had gathered and connected the island to the wider international network used by the Global Defence Initiative. "How much longer do you think that'll take?" He asked one of the engineers who was stood to the side, looking at the construction from a different angle. "Not much longer, Dr Markov." He replied. "Two days, tops. We've got a few more workers coming in on tomorrow's shift so things'll speed up a bit." Whilst the outpost was always at top research personnel, the current shift rotation left the islands' engineers working as a skeleton crew. "Great. Glad to know it'll be ready for Thursday." The engineer winced at him. "Why Thursday?" He asked. "At oh-seven-seventeen tomorrow," Markov explained, "Is exactly fifteen years after the bomb fell, give or take a few seconds." He grinned. "Ah… _right_." The engineer nodded awkwardly before going back to his work.

Markov took off his sunglasses as he walked up the steps into the comms building. Greeting the two staff members who regularly worked there, he approached the monitor at the back of the room with a facecam wired up to it. Logging on to the device, he watched the small 3D-model of the Global Defence Initiative Insignia slowly rotate as the computer connected with the network.

….  
/GDI Centre, Arlington, USA,  
"Sorry, Mr president, could you give me a minute." Dianna said as her phone buzzed. Taking out her iPhone15, she looked down at the screen and rolled her eyes as she saw the caller ID. Answering the call, she lifted the phone to her ear. "Hey, Dad. What's up?" She asked. "Yeah, yeah I know. I couldn't make it to the celebrations anyway but I'm busy, could you give me a minute."

Locke's eyes widened when her heard who Dianna was talking to. "Sorry to interrupt." He said. "Is that _The_ Hunter Storm?" Dianna nodded. "Here, you can talk to him if you want" She said, putting the phone on speaker mode. "Dad, this is President Locke." She said as she put the phone down onto the table. "Mr President?" the man's voice asked. "It's an honor." Locke shook his head, leaning in towards the phone. "The honor's all mine." He replied. "I am talking to the Hero of Tokyo after all." He smiled.

"That was a long time ago. A different world. A different Me." Hunter said grimly. "I was planning on coming back to the United States, visit my daughter for a while for the end of Victory Week." Locke nodded. "I see. So did you here that the Japanese government are planning on statues of the heroes of the war; Godzilla, Dr Serizawa and, of course, you." Hunter laughed with surprise. "A statue? Of _me_? That's a bit excessive, Mr President."

One of the console operators stood from his chair and approached Dianna. "Uh, Director, we've got a video message from Dr Markov on Birth Island." He whispered. "Put him on." Dianna replied turning to face the giant screen, which promptly came alive with video of Dr Markov stood in the comms room of the outpost. "Dmitri, what have you got for me?" She asked.

"Over the past few days, we've been picking up some strange seismic readings from the crater." He explained. "We're doing our best to look into it but we have no idea what is causing it." Dianna folded her arms. "Could it be from the warhead?" She asked. Dmitri shrugged. "I doubt it. Fifteen years is a long time for any sort of reaction. But we have also seen a massive drop in the radiation levels in the last eight months. I don't know if they could be connected."

...  
Markov jumped when he felt the ground shake. "Woah! Somethings' happening." He said. "Could be an earthquake." He looked over to another monitor with live camera feed of the crater. "Oh my god!" he exclaimed as he watched the footage. Clouds of dust and rock shot from the crater which collapsed in on itself. He watched with horror as he saw what looked like Dr Yukimura falling to his death when a massive dark shape emerged from the hole. " _It can't be!_ "  
A hideous, wheezing cackle of a roar echoed through the comms building as thunderous booms outside marked the movement of a monster. Looking to the facecam again, his eyes wide with panic, he shouted "Get the military on alert and evacuate the coastlines! Get everyone out!" He cried as the ground shook again, knocking the monitor and facecam off onto the floor.

Running outside, he saw them. Several giant creatures bounded along across the landscape, their heavy, chitinous bodies carried by dozens of insect-like legs. One of the MUTOs roared up into the air before grasping the Database Building in its' claws. Frozen to the spot in fear, Markov watched arcs of electricity surge up into the monsters' arm, as if it were absorbing it. Several of the other monsters cackled into the air as wings unfolded from their forelimbs and they took flight, disappearing off into the evening sky.

The MUTO which had destroyed the database building turned to see the tiny scientist standing beneath it. The creature roared at the man before raising its' clawed fist. "Oh crap!" the scientist said aloud before the huge foot came down, smashing him into the dirt, instantly killing him.


	6. Chapter 5: First Battle

Chapter Five: First Battle  
/GDI Centre, Arlington, USA, October 10th, 2029  
"There's hundreds of them!" Locke shouted as he and Dianna watched the digital map as dozens of red dots swarmed away from the island across the ocean. "Where are they going?" Dianna asked one of the console operators. "Tracking. Several are heading to the Japanese mainland; we have multiple contacts heading towards US Coastlines." He said grimly.

"Dianna!" Hunter was still on the line. Grabbing the phone, Dianna answered. "Get to San Francisco; I'll meet you there!" Hunter said, putting down the phone. Pocketing the smartphone, she turned to Locke, who was glued to the screen. "How long before they make landfall?" He asked. "Hours, sir." Someone replied. "Following their trajectories, some are heading for China, Australia, Russia, Europe…" Locke's eyes widened. "My god! Its' an invasion…" Locke exclaimed as he watched, transfixed, as the creatures got ever closer to land.

….

"Corporal! Get off your ass!" Sergeant Fujita yelled, causing Lance Corporal Tanaka to leap out of his chair. "Gear up." The sergeant said. "All JSDF Forces have been called up; Code K is in effect." Panic and confusion both hit the corporal as he got to his feet. Since the day he had enlisted, he had been consistently and brutally drilled for the event of 'Code K', the emergence of a monster. Running to catch up with Sergeant Fujita, he entered the nearby armory of the barracks, pulling on his combat gear and helmet. At that moment, the cases on the gun racks opened as soldiers frantically grabbed their guns. Picking up a Howa Type-27 assault rifle from the gun rack, Tanaka slammed a magazine into the receiver and followed the others out to the exit.

Jumping into one of the Humvees parked outside, he punched the back of the drivers' seat, ordering him to go. The vehicle quickly accelerated, turning to the exit of the Janjira Airforce Base and joining the long convoy of other JSDF Vehicles. Looking to the other soldiers in the humvee, Tanaka began to relay orders. "We have reports of MUTOs en route from Birth Island. Local Command is establishing a perimeter along the coastlines of Janjira and Tokyo. Treat this operation just like the drills." He explained. "While air and armor are hammering the targets, I want you to give 'em everything you got. Consider it payback for 2014." The other members of the squad began to nod, one of them slapping a magazine against his helmet to help psych himself up for the upcoming battle.

Within minutes, the convoy had reached the coast of Janjira. The humvee grinded to a halt as the squad of soldiers disembarked. Pointing to the long line of roadblocks and sandbag walls set up by the edge of the road overlooking the ocean, Tanaka ordered the team to set up positions. Crouching against the sandbag wall, he looked across the line, where hundreds of soldiers had their guns pointed out to sea. "Sergeant Fujita!" He called out. The sergeant, who was further up the line nodded in response. "Yeah?!" he asked. "Any specifics from command?" Tanaka asked. "There'll be a lot of 'em! Not just one or two!" the man called back. "Alright men!" Tanaka shouted to his squad around him as he looked through the scope of his rifle. "Keep your shooting straight and your wits about you. As soon as the order goes; LET 'EM HAVE IT!"

Silence fell across the line as the battalion of soldiers waited for the attack. After a few minutes, officers were worriedly talking into their radios as jets screamed across the sky above of them. Several dark shapes began to appear on the horizon, almost as if in formation. There were several of them, at least six or seven flying silhouettes. Tanks began to fire their guns, followed by AA emplacements and artillery. Seconds later, the creatures were much closer now, so close their monstrous cackles could be heard. Panic swept up the line as soldiers prepared for the order to fire. Some began to shout and cry for the order to fire.

Officers blew into their whistles, giving the order. Tanaka flicked off the safety on his rifle and aimed for the closest MUTO. The line was lit up with gunfire as hundreds of soldiers began to open up on the approaching monsters. Some of the creatures began to fold their wings, landing in the shallow water before advancing towards the line on foot.

Firing in controlled bursts, Tanaka silently prayed that the monsters would stop and retreat. He watched an abandoned yacht get flipped over in the wave caused by a MUTO's footfall. The large, sailed vessel rolled several times as its' mast snapped before the craft disappeared into the black water. Aiming for the massive head of the creature, Tanaka was about to fire another burst but when he pulled the trigger, the weapon did not fire. Taking his finger off the trigger, he lifted the weapon and pressed the mag release. As the empty magazine dropped from the weapon, he slammed another one home before aiming at the MUTO's head. The creature was close enough now that through the scope of the assault rifle, he could see the monsters' seemingly endless rows of teeth as it roared into the sky.

Soldiers began to panic and cried out in hopelessness at their failing efforts to stop the creatures. Pure chaos erupted as the line broke down. Soldiers defied orders and turned to flee as closer MUTOs reached the coastlines, tearing into the ranks of tiny people and vehicles below them. Looking across to other soldiers, Tanaka tried to find Fujita but the sergeant was nowhere to be found. An approaching MUTO was now no more than twenty metres from his position on the line. Looking up at the gigantic insectoid form, he turned to run.

Sprinting through the city streets, Tanaka caught brief glimpses of all order breaking down as soldiers and civilians ran to cover further inland. Cars slammed into each other as people climbed over rubble of collapsed buildings. He watched in horror as a tank hurriedly reversed from an approaching MUTO, driving right over the top of a fleeing minivan. He watched the emergency supply-laden vehicle twist and crumple as it was quickly flattened by the tank.

Helicopters flew overhead, firing on the advancing monsters as they lashed out at nearby buildings, which collapsed and crumbled, raining debris down to the streets below. With his rifle slung, Tanaka clambered over a burnt out car and leapt away as the entire block behind him was blown to oblivion as a hooked MUTO claw swiped across the street, shattering everything it hit as it passed through.

He wasn't far from the Airforce Base now. Tanaka knew Janjira was lost and that the rest of the JSDF were in mass retreat. Maybe, just maybe, he could reach the base in time and get aboard a fleeing plane or helicopter. No matter what he had to get out of the city. His legs burned with fatigue as he sprinted through the ruined square of the city, where a panicked squad of soldiers were arguing. "Where's the Major?" He heard one shout. "I don't care, we have to get the hell outta here!" another roared. He felt the urge to go to their aid, but survival instincts once again took a foothold when he saw a burning helicopter spin out of control and slam into the side of a building above, causing the Corporal to take off running again.

Tanaka was close now. Nearby road signs marked the nearby location of the Airforce Base, meaning he couldn't be too far. A giant cargo plane arced up into the sky from behind a few buildings; taking off from the base. In its' steep climb, the planes' engines stalled, causing the heavy aircraft to lean back over, falling end over end, the air resistance tearing away chunks of the plane. Tanaka froe with fear as the plane struck the block up ahead, erupting into a fireball which belched up into the sky. The blast knocked him backwards onto the ground. Coughing as he wiped dust from his eyes, the young Corporal got up and took off running again.


	7. Chapter 6: Escaping Janjira

Chapter Six: Escaping Janjira  
/Janjira Central Business District, Japan, August 10th, 2029

Driving through the chaotic city streets, Hunter gripped the wheel of the car tightly as he saw the night sky lit up as the world burned. As he slammed on the accelerator, the black Land Rover DC-100 rocketed forward, weaving in and out of both occupied and abandoned cars which clogged the roads ahead. He knew his best chance was the Janjira Airforce Base if it had not already fallen, that way he could get a way out of Japan and to San Francisco. Worry gripped the man as he thought about the scale of this attack. He heard the President over the phone saying there were hundreds of them. _Can humanity even survive an attack this large?_ He thought. _Is this how the world ends?_

Rounding a corner, the long road to the Airforce Base stretched out ahead of him. At the entrance checkpoint stood a handful of security booths and barriers, though security had since abandoned their posts, leaving it open for anyone to enter. As he got closer, he passed the sign outside and shot through the gate into the base.

The complex was in anarchy as choppers lifted off into the sky, colliding with planes which scrambled to get off the ground. Hunter was about to round a corner when a humvee slammed into the side of his car at full speed. The impact send the Landover end over end, wrecking the car. A wheel flew off and darted into the sky as the hood crumpled and tore off, along with the mirrors on either side. The vehicle stopped rolling and skidded upside down on its' roof across the tarmac, letting sparks fly. Eventually, it slowed to a halt and Hunter groaned in pain. Rubbing the side of his head, he reached for the door and saw his hand came away red. Going back to his head, Hunter could feel blood trickle from a gash just above his ear. Ignoring the pain, he went back to the door, kicking it open before stumbling out. Getting to his feet, he looked around, seeing that all of the aircraft had gone, leaving him abandoned in the facility. Looking over to the humvee which had crashed into him, Hunter saw that it had then hit a fuel depot and exploded. Limping across to a nearby hangar, hunter hoped to get to the roof where he could signal a passing chopper.

Stepping into the massive structure, he recognised it as the old Counter Godzilla Force Operations Centre. Walking through the desolate hangar, he stumbled through a briefing area and came across a vehicle repair bay. Memories came flooding back of seeing the Anguirus APC unveiled for the first time there, the bay now lay empty, with tools and engine parts scattered across the concrete floor. Up ahead was a doorway leading to a stairwell. Pushing open the small wooden door, he began to climb the stairs to the roof as he could hear the rumble of engines. From the sound of them, the vehicle had to be some sort of jet, though there was only a helipad on the roof, no room for a runway.

Finally, he reached a door to the outside. Kicking it open, he stepped out onto the roof of the hangar. From here, Hunter could see the whole apocalypse unfold. Burning landscape stretched out infinitely in all directions as MUTOs and JSDF forces engaged each other among the flaming ruins of buildings. Looking around, whatever was making the sound was gone. Knowing the aircraft must have taken off, Hunter realised he was stuck. There were no more planes or helicopters in the sky as the panicked evacuations were now ending, the last few stragglers escaping from the city. A monstrous cackle echoed behind him.

Spinning, Hunter flinched as he looked into the eyes of a grinning MUTO. The creature was different to the ones in 2014, with more reptilian features and chunky, bony armor jutting out at limb hinges. The glowing pigments in parts of its' body were now blue instead of red. The MUTO growled as it took a step closer. Hunter knew that all it would have to do is knock out a part of the hangar and he would fall to his death.

As the creature positioned itself to attack the hangar, Hunter closed his eyes, hoping for it to end quickly. He was expecting the ground to give under him when the roaring of engines faded in from behind. "What about me you ugly son of a bitch!?" he heard a voice yell from a loudspeaker. Opening his eyes and spinning, he could see a large aircraft hovering behind him. The VTOL's nose canon began to turn before firing at the MUTO. As the monster was distracted, the craft turned to the side as a hatch opened. He could see the pilot yelling to him from the cockpit. "Get in!" the man shouted.

Running towards the hatch, Hunter jumped the gap as the hangar collapsed behind him. Diving through the open door, he fell into the crew compartment of the craft. Getting to his feet, he heard the door shut behind him as the VTOL began to turn to leave.

"You alright there, bro?" The pilot asked as he turned to face him. The man was dressed in a standard military flight suit, with short blonde hair and green eyes. "Yeah, Thanks." Hunter replied. "Good. I was just about to leave when I saw you standing on the-…" The man gasped mid-sentence as he recognised him. "Wait…Are you Hunter Storm?" He asked. Hunter nodded. "One and only." He replied. The pilot saluted him. "Captain Levi Pravdin at your service, sir." He said before gesturing him to get in the co-pilots' seat.

"What's happening?" Hunter asked as he sat down and strapped himself in. "From what I heard, the whole worlds' gone to hell. There's MUTOs going for every major city on the planet; GDI forces are spread too thin." Levi explained. "So where do you wanna go for the end of the world?" He jokingly asked. "San Francisco." Hunter replied as he observed the cockpit of the VTOL. "Great. I just left from there this morning." Levi said as he flipped down the visor on his helmet. "Lemme guess, your girlfriend's there too?"

Hunter shook his head. "No I'm going to meet with my daughter, make sure she's alright." He answered. "Oh yeah, 'cus she's the Director of the GDI, ain't she?" he asked. "Well, lets' hope the people we're gonna meet are still there. 'Cus we're at war now."

At that moment, another MUTO roared into the sky as it clumsily stumbled against a skyscraper, causing the building to slowly lean and collapse in front of them. "Low bridge!" Levi quipped as he ducked the VTOL below the falling building, missing being crushed by inches as it hit the ground behind them. Hunter looked at the pilot with a stern face, as if to ask " _Are you serious?_ " Levi shrugged. "What?"

….

Walking out across the airfield at the Arlington GDI centre, Dianna headed for a vacant plane up ahead when Locke turned to her, his group of guards stopping in their tracks. "We're going to NORAD, I'd recommend you'd come too." He said. Dianna shook her head. "No, I've got to get to San Francisco." She replied. "Are you sure? It'll be safer with us." The President responded with concern. "I'll be fine." Dianna said. "Good look Mr President." She said before Locke and his group departed towards the giant plane to the side of them; Air Force One.

In comparison, the jet Dianna was boarding was tiny, a twin-engined Learjet. "Welcome aboard." Max said as Dianna stepped into the plane behind him. Pulling on his headset, he began to spin up the engines of the plane as the door clicked shut. Turning to Maz, he nodded as the other pilot slowly turned the aircraft away from its' hangar, taxing it to the nearest runway. _Good Luck_ Dianna thought as she watched Air Force One lift off the runway up into the sky.

"Alright, Air Force One is away." The voice of flight control spoke through Max's headset. "GDI Four-One-Seven, you are clear for departure." Nodding, Max throttled up the plane. "Copy that, Flight control." He turned to Maz again. "Lets' light this candle."

Dianna gripped the armrests of her seat as the plane accelerated, leaning backwards as it climbed into the air. Looking out of the window, she watched the ground quickly fall away. Taking out a tablet, she set it out on the table in front of her, powering up the computer device. The video on it was live from Air Force One. "Dianna?" Locke asked. "Can I help?"

"Where's the VP?" she asked him. "Rachel and her family have already left on another flight, I'll meet them there." The man replied. "Things aren't looking good. Let me be absolutely clear; we are now in a defensive war against the MUTO threat. May God help us all."

* * *

 **MrWorthARead here again. Unlike the _Rise of Mothra_ , I wanted to make _Age of Colossus_ be on a global scale, by actually showing the MUTO invasion being a real world-ending threat, much like the aliens in both _Independence Day_ and _War of The Worlds,_ where if they aren't stopped quickly, humanity will be wipd out. **


	8. Chapter 7: Total War

Chapter Seven: Total War  
/October 11th, 2029

Hundreds of major cities around the world were under siege as MUTOs arrived in countries like France, Britain, China and Australia. The Global Defence Initiative was in turmoil as both military and civilian casualties were almost in the millions and still climbing fast.

Two fighter jets streaked across the skies over the ruined streets of Shanghai, observing the destruction below. A large skyscraper began to give way up ahead as a MUTO tore away at the base of the building. Collapsing over the war torn city streets, the giant structure crumbled to bits as it fell into the bay, filling the water with debris as dust clouds expanded away from it. Several soldiers far below on the ground were climbing over the rubble to get to an APC up ahead, but before they could reach it, a giant, clawed foot descended upon the vehicle crushing it instantly. The force of the impact nocked several of the closer soldiers back over as the MUTO advanced above them.

….  
Moscow was in ruin as an army of the insectoid monsters marched across the chaotic busy streets as civilians fled for cover whilst the army tried to slow the monster's approach. The creatures roared as they tore apart buildings filled with snipers and flattened entire convoys of armed vehicles.

….  
Soldiers ran for cover as a MUTO clipped the tail rotor of a helicopter, causing it to spin out of control and smashed into the side of the Sydney Opera House, setting the huge building ablaze as the monster roared in morbid triumph.

….  
Corporal Jimmy Ybarra kicked at the hatch on the upturned Abrams tank as he fought to get free. Everyone else inside was dead, leaving him alone as giant monsters lay waste to Anchorage beyond. Finally, the hatch gave way and swung open, letting icy winds blow into the upturned craft. Climbing out, he fell off into the snow. Looking up, he saw that the rest of the battalion had been wiped out, leaving crumpled, burnt out husks of tanks scattered across the harsh terrain.

Getting to his feet, the man drew his sidearm and walked out into the field of destroyed tanks. "Hello! Is anyone even left!?" he called out. It was oddly quiet, which grew worse as he received no response. Trudging through the snow with his pistol drawn, he started to head back to Anchorage GDI Military Base.

Hours passed as he walked blindly through the wilderness. The large forest was practically empty as any wildlife had cleared out at the arrival of the MUTOs. He was coming towards a clearing in the forest, with a sign post up ahead. Approaching it, Ybarra read the sign;  
 _GLOBAL DEFENCE INITIATIVE ANCHORAGE ARMY BASE: AUTHORISED PERSONNEL ONLY_

The man cheered with relief at the sign and continued to shamble on through the snow until he could see the shape of the base appearing on the horizon. Something was wrong. Large pillars of smoke were drifting up to the sky from the base. "No, no, no!" Ybarra shouted as he picked up to a run.

He reached the perimeter fence, clutching the metal wires with his fists as he looked on at the destruction. "Dammit!" He roared as he watched a pair of MUTOs lurk around the ruins of the base, searching for any signs of life.

….  
"Oh my God…" Dianna exclaimed as she looked out of the window next to her, watching in horror as MUTOs quickly laid waste to New York far below. The Statue of Liberty had been decapitated, its' large green skull was now embedded in the side of a skyscraper far behind it, lacerated with claw marks. One of the monsters clung to the side of the Empire State Building, burrowing its' maw into the side of it, tearing apart entire floors as debris rained down from the hole in the structure.

"I know." Maz said, leaving Max to flying the plane as he took a break. "I never thought they'd come back." He looked grimly out of the window at the warzone. "I have family in New York…" Dianna said worriedly. "Don't worry." Maz replied, trying to cheer up the GDI Director. "They'll be fine. Hopefully most of the people will be out of there by now." He lied as he watched a bus blindly drive off into the water from the gap where part of the Brooklyn Bridge should have been.

"We'll be heading west soon, over Chicago and Salt Lake City, then to San Francisco." Max said from the cockpit. "It's gonna be one hell of a long flight."

….  
"We should be at NORAD soon, Mr President." One of the Secret Service agents said as he sat down in one of the chairs. "And Rachel is still heading there too?" Locke asked. "Yes, sir. They're landing to refuel in Denver, first." The agent replied.

Locke sighed a he hunched over, rubbing his temples. "How many people have we lost?" He asked grimly. Taking out a tablet, the agent flicked through several pages before replying. "Close to one hundred and ten million people in the US, sir. MUTOs are attacking every major city and military base across the globe. With both military and civilian casualties included, we will lose one third of the worlds' population in the next thirty six hours.

 _One Third. Jesus._ Locke thought. "Are we ever going to recover from this?" He asked. The agent shrugged. "I don't know, Mr President. This is the largest surprise attack ever recorded." Locke stood. "It's another mass extinction. First the dinosaurs; _now us_."

"Mr President!" Another agent called out, running to meet him while carrying a laptop tucked under his arm. "DC is under siege. Hostiles have hit Capitol Hill, the White House and the Pentagon, along with half the military bases in the surrounding area. Right now, any and all remaining members of the government are heading to NORAD, -There's not many, sir." The agent looked down at his feet as he finished, knowing that Locke would be upset with the news.

The President sat back down in his chair again and stared out of the window over the land below. "We can't fight on the defensive for much longer." He said. "If we don't act soon, mankind itself could cease to exist."

….

"Dr Harrington." Colonel Jefferson spoke up as he entered her office. "Director Storm is on her way here, along with other members of the Global Defence Initiative. We're making San Francisco a safe haven for military and government assets on the west coast. Along with air and ground forces, the 6th Fleet should be here in a matter of hours." Linda nodded, pushing up her glasses as she stared at the screen in front of her. "Thanks, Colonel." She replied. "I know this is incredibly stressful for you." The officer nodded. "DC is gone, along with most of the government. There are only three people left above me; Director Storm, Vice President Cage and President Locke."

As Jefferson left the room, Linda looked back to her computer, watching footage of Janjira under siege. _Levi I hope you're okay._ She thought as she looked on at the destruction.


	9. Chapter 8: Exodous

Chapter Eight: Exodus

/Somewhere over the Pacific Ocean, October 11th, 2029…

"You ever flown before?" Levi asked as he flicked up the visor on his helmet again. Hunter shrugged, "I've piloted a Black Hawk, before." The pilot nodded. "What about any planes?" He asked the man. Hunter scratched his beard as he struggled to think; he had never actually taken the controls of a plane he was in. "Do Predator Drones count?"

Levi smirked in response. "Yeah, kind of. As far as I know, the controls are pretty much the same, so Drones count. Here, I'll show you how to fly this thing." He said, taking off his helmet and handing it to Hunter, who took it and put it on, flipping down the visor again. "So, I hope you still remember the basics." Levi said as he transferred control to Hunters' side of the cockpit. "You know, push down and the houses get bigger, pull back and the houses get smaller." Hunter nodded. "Y-yeah, right."

Looking to the control panel next to him, Levi picked up a small headset and pulled it on, adjusting the microphone closer to his face before switching it on. "Can you hear me better now?" He asked into the mic. "I know how headsets work, smartass." Hunter replied irritably as he began to tilt the VTOL to the left, almost rolling the aircraft over upside down. "Okay! Watch it!" Levi shouted in response. Levelling out again, Hunter slowly upped the throttle, causing the Varan to shoot across the water even faster. "There's Hawaii up ahead." Levi pointed out of the glass to the tiny clusters of land on the horizon. "I hope there's still people left. We're a little low on gas. We need to get to the airport.

After a few minutes, they were soaring high over the mountainous hillside overlooking Honolulu. The coastal city was in chaos as thousands of boats filled the waters leaving the island. Hunter counted several ferries and cruise ships among the tiny boats below, all of them packed with civilians trying to flee. He watched people push cars and other unnecessary cargo overboard to make more room. The mass exodus would have looked almost comical were it not so tragic. Most of the boats that filled the tiny patch of ocean that spread away from the coast were too small and probably wouldn't survive the trip across to the US mainland.

"Down there. Pearl Harbour." Levi said. "There should still be somewhere to refuel down there." Nodding, Hunter brought the aircraft around before transferring the controls back to Levi. The engines on the sides of the VTOL tilted back until they were vertical, bringing it into dropship mode. Levi eased off the thrust as the Varan slowly lowered down to a lower altitude. The aircraft was hovering just above a vacant helicopter pad, which sat out on an elevated platform next to an abandoned hangar.

The Varan jerked abruptly as its' wheels touched the ground and the engines slowly died down. Opening the hatch, Levi stepped out, scratching his head as he looked for a refuelling depot. "Damn. I don't see any. Brilliant!" Hunter had stepped out of the hatch now and was taking off his helmet. "What?" He asked, handing Levi his helmet back. "I can't see anywhere to refuel. We have enough to stay in the air another five minutes. Nowhere near enough to get to the mainland."

At that moment, the ground shook as a nearby building exploded out over, causing the two to look on at the destruction as a MUTO emerged from the gigantic cavity through the structure. Slowly approaching them, the giant creature growled deeply as it slammed the ground with clenched up claws. "Get the carbine." Levi said without taking his eyes off the approaching monster. "What?" Hunter asked in confusion. "Under the gunner's seat. There's a CAR-30 in there. Probably won't do much good but its' better than nothin'."

Nodding, Hunter spun and ran back up into the VTOL. The gunners' seat was behind where he and Levi were sat. The prototype dropship was to have a second mounted gun on the top of the aircraft, though it had not been fitted yet, rendering the use of a 'gunner' pointless as all of the weaponry on the craft could be fired by the pilot. On the back of the chair was a large plastic cabinet. Flicking open the lock, Hunter pulled the door open and grabbed the weapon inside. It was a CAR-30 carbine, a smaller variant of the M32 AR that the US Army used. Taking out a magazine, he checked it was loaded and slammed it home before pulling the charging handle.

Running back outside to where Levi was standing, hunter looked through the scope for the rifle and lined up the MUTOs' head. "Let 'em have it." Levi said as he looked around for anything useful. Firing in short bursts, Hunter adjusted to the low recoil of the gun, which was much less than AR-15s he had trained with.

The MUTO had reached the nearby hanger, tearing away a huge portion of the building into oblivion with the swipe of a claw. Hunter pulled the trigger of the carbine again and it didn't fire. Taking out the magazine, it was empty. The MUTO was now within throwing distance as it cackled evilly. There was a sudden blast of heat as an explosion went off against the MUTOs' head, knocking it sideways. Looking to the sky, the two saw what looked like three tiny black dots in the sky racing towards them. As they got closer, the shapes grew wings before the three fighter jets pulled up and rocketed overhead, arcing back up into the sky for another pass.

"Captain Pravdin!" A voice cackled over levis' headset. "This is Raven One, we've been tasked to protect you. We have an Aircraft Carrier nearby, we'll cover your retreat." Levi nodded before replying. "Much appreciated, Raven One. Pravdin out." He looked to Hunter. "Get in, go!"

Racing up the ramp, Hunter threw the carbine onto the floor and dived into one of the seats, strapping himself in. He lit the engines of the Varan and slowly lifted it off the ground as Levi hopped up onto the ramp. As the pilot sat back into his chair, Hunter switched the controls to him and looked out of the cockpit to see the MUTO getting to its' feet, only to be peppered by missiles as the jets made a second pass. Wheeling the aircraft round, Levi slammed on the thrust and the Varan lurched forward over the ruined base.

Up ahead in the ocean stood a huge Aircraft Carrier, laden with helicopters and jets. This time, a different voice spoke into the pilots' headset. "This is Commander Ellsworth of the _USS William Stenz_. Welcome aboard, Captain, we'll clear a landing space for you." As they hovered over the gigantic ship, Hunter could see several aircraft taxiing and being towed out of the way to make room for them.

….

Levi and Hunter walked onto the bridge of the Stenz to greet Commander Ellsworth. He was an experienced naval veteran in his mid-fifties. The man seemed startled as he saw Hunter enter the room. Others also noticed and stopped what they were doing to salute the man. "Commander Storm?" Hunter greeted Ellsworth and the two shook hands. "Welcome aboard the _William Stenz_ , Sir. Good to know the Hero of Tokyo is still kicking." Hunter shrugged. "I'm no longer Commander, sir." He replied. "I'm just a civilian. You're the commanding officer around here, sir."

"Hunter?" A woman's voice asked behind them. Turning to meet the speaker, his eyes widened as he recognised the person stood in the doorway. She was older than Hunter, with short white hair, glasses and a labcoat. "Rosa? What are you doing here?" Hunter asked as one of his former colleagues, Rosa Nature, stepped forward. "I should ask you the same. Its' been a while, hasn't it?"


	10. Chapter 9: Marsh Airlines

Chapter Nine: Marsh Airlines  
/Somewhere near LA, US, October 11th, 2029

"Almost there, yet?" Dianna asked, getting up from her seat and walking over to the cockpit. Turning, Max took off his headset and hung it round his neck. "Yeah. We're just about to pass Los Angeles soon, so we should be there in about an hour." Looking out of the glass cockpit, Dianna saw the LA skyline not far beneath them. "Flying a bit low, aren't we?" she asked. Maz simply shrugged in response as his sibling decided to explain instead. "GDI tracking is all over the place, and with the state the military is in, they'll shoot down anything flying above 20-kay feet."

Suddenly, the plane rumbled with turbulence as the controls suddenly went dead, the multi-coloured lights and displays stuttering for a moment before switching off. "What the?" Max shouted as he watched his control panel go offline. "What's happening?" Dianna asked in concern. Looking to the city below, a MUTO roared up at them as they passed over the top of it. "EMP strike. We've lost control!" Maz gasped as he realised what had happened. "Landing gear is unresponsive. Autopilot's shot – I'm gonna have to bring her down manually." Walking back to the main part of the cabin, Dianna collapsed into the nearest seat and strapped herself in. "Where's the nearest airport!?" She asked. "LA International!" Maz replied "Its' too far, we'll never make it. Just stay down and keep your head covered." The pilot exclaimed as he wrestled with the aircrafts' steering.

Shooting past the city skyline towards the suburban area of Los Angeles, the planes' altitude dropped rapidly as the ground came up quickly, racing beneath the aircraft as its' pilots searched for an area to put it down. "Heads down! Heads down!" Max cried out. Dianna lurched forward in her seat, throwing her hands over her head as she shut her eyes. The impact felt like they had been hit by a train as Dianna was thrown back in her seat as smoke and debris filled the cabin, the screeching and groaning of the fuselage buckling roared through the blackness as Dianna felt the plane suddenly twist sideways and begin to roll. Feeling the centripetal force trying of drag her to the floor of the cabin as the plane rolled over and over, the woman felt as though she was going to be sick. Eventually, the rolling stopped abruptly as the craft jolted as it hit the side of something.

Slowly opening her eyes, Dianna glanced round. The airplane cabin was a mess, with seats and other debris scattered across the ground below her, her black hair swaying back and forth above her head. She realised she was upside down as gravity seemed to pull upwards. Fiddling with her seatbelt buckle, Dianna yelped as she came free and fell to the floor. Groggily getting to her feet, she looked up and saw that the entire cockpit had been ripped away on impact, the ruined suburban streets reaching out, far into the horizon. "Max!?" Maz!?" She cried out desperately as she stumbled out of the wreckage.

They had come to a stop in the middle of a cul-de-sac, with the body of the plane smashed into the side of a house. It was oddly quiet as Dianna walked out into the middle of the small collection of houses. She noticed something strange; there was not a single vehicle in sight, save for a vacant motorcycle lying on its' side with parts of its' engine strewn across the nearby asphalt. The entire area must have been evacuated long before they arrived.

Dianna jumped as she heard something metal clatter as it fell to the ground. Spinning, she saw the cockpit of the plane, crumpled and scarred but relatively intact. There was movement inside. Walking over, Dianna called out for Max and Maz again. This time, she got a response, in the form of Maz coughing as he fanned dust away from his face. _"Thank you for flying Marsh Airlines"_ The man said sarcastically. _"And we hope you have a great time in LA."_ His brother added.

"It's good to know you two are okay." Dianna said, chuckling as she saw Maz fall to the floor as he undid his seatbelt. "We need to find a way outta here before that MUTO decides to come looking." Maz simply groaned in response, rubbing his neck from the fall as he and Max walked up to her. "There's gotta be a car around here somewhere." Max said, looking round at the vacant cul-de-sac. Walking up to the nearest house, the one which the bulk of the plane had smashed into.

Approaching the front of the house, he bent down and grabbed the bottom of the garage door, throwing it upwards and looking inside. The man grinned with delight. "Ah, the universe provides." He smirked as he walked around the car to get a view of the front of it. It was an old car, a rusty sedan. "Hey, Maz!" he called out. "It's exactly the same as you're old car! Same colour and everything!"

Maz looked at the man and shook his head. "What, you're just gonna steal someone's car?" he asked. Max walked out of the garage, throwing his warms out to the sides, gesturing to the empty city around them. "Got any better ideas!?" Besides, There's no one round here who's gonna miss it." Dianna shrugged, walking up to the car and getting in the passenger seat. "I'm sold." She said calmly, closing the door. The two brothers looked at each other. "Who gets to drive, then?" Maz asked. The two simultaneously drew a clenched fist each. "Scissors, I win!" Max cheered childishly, running over to the car as Maz sighed in defeat.

….  
"Okay, just for the record, I'm not comfortable with this." Maz said as he climbed into the back seat of the sedan. "Relax, we'll be fine." Max smiled as he pressed the two wires together trying to jumpstart the car. The engine came alive, growling as it revved up, its' headlights lighting up the back wall of the garage a pale yellow.

Reversing out of the garage, Max turned the car round. "Where to?" He asked Dianna, who was unfolding a map she had pulled out of the glove compartment. "Okay well if we're here; we need to head east, cut through downtown and take the I5 all the way north to San Francisco." She said. "That's the main road, by the way." She added. Max wasn't listening. He flipped down the shade and a pair of silver aviators dropped into the scientists' lap. "Roads? Dianna, _where we're going…_ " He grinned as he calmly put on the sunglasses on the sunglasses. " _We don't need roads_."

Dianna and Maz looked at the man in utter confusion. Maz was about to insult him when Max put his foot on the accelerator, causing the car to dart forward, rocketing along the road out of the cul-de-sac.

….

"Welcome to NORAD, Mr President!" a man shouted out over the roar of Air Force Ones' engines as Locke walked down the steps onto the runway with a group of Secret Service Agents behind him. The man who approached him was a General, indicated by his military uniform, patch and bulk of various medals down his left side. "General Ericson, sir. Right this way, Mr President."

….

The group entered a large control room of sorts, with a huge wall covered in screens against the back of the room. "With the White House, Pentagon and most of our military bases gone, this is our most secure centre of operations, sir." Ericson explained. Locke nodded as he looked at the gigantic screen which displayed a map of the United States. Almost every single government, GDI or military facility displayed had a red X through it, indicating contact had been lost or it was confirmed destroyed.

"General Ericson, do you have an armory?" Locke asked. The general nodded. "Yes sir. Kitted out with everything from Handguns to Anti-Material Rifles." Ericson explained. "Alright, everyone listen up." He addressed the room full of console operators, agents and staff. "Everyone who is capable of using a weapon and willing to defend this place raise your hand." Every single agent raised their hand along with a couple of console operators and finally Locke himself. Doing a quick head-count, he turned to Ericson and the soldier next to him. "Alright, I'm going to need twelve Assault Rifles from the armory." He said. Ericson was about to interrupt when he saw what Locke was intending. If the base were to fall under attack, the President was going to be on the front line no matter what anyone had to say. "Yes, sir. Mr President." Ericson headed off to the armory with a handful of his men.

"What about the White House, Mr President?" the agent next to him asked. "We've rebuilt it before; we'll rebuild it again. Right now our priority is keeping as much of the public safe as we can." Locke replied, turning to the agent. At that moment, a radio nearby crackled as it came to life. "NORAD Control, this is Colonel Jefferson. San Francisco is secure. I'm leading a convoy to evacuate any survivors still in Los Angeles."


	11. Chapter 10: Answers

Chapter Ten: Answers  
/Downtown Los Angeles, October 11th, 2029…

It was late in the afternoon, the sun hung low in the winter sky, turning it a bright orange. Dianna stared out of the window of the car, silently hoping for things to work out. _Dad, you better be there. We need you in this fight._ She thought. Looking down at her watch, it was half past four and they had only just reached downtown LA. It would be ages before they reached San Francisco.

Looking over at the speedometer, they were only going thirty miles an hour. "Max, can you drive any faster?" she asked bitterly. "Don't be a twit." The man replied, "I'm conserving gas, we're runnin' on fumes here." At that moment, the cars' engine suddenly cut off and the vehicle slowed to a stop.

"Great job, Einstein!" Maz shouted from the back seat. "Now what are we gonna do?" Max simply shrugged. "I dunno. At least I got us _this far_ , right!?" Maz shook his head as he got out of the car. "You're a bloody idiot, Max. You know that?" He slammed the door hard as he stepped onto the sidewalk and tugged at the lapels of his labcoat. "Sometimes I wonder if its' because you never lear-…" The man cut off as he looked across the street and his eyes widened as a large grin grew across his face.

"Oh you beauty! How could anyone leave something like _you_ here?" he mumbled, blindly stumbling across the empty street to the other side as Max and Diana looked on. Maz was approaching a black Lamborghini Countach that had been parked on the sidewalk across from them and abandoned. "Gotta at least be worth a few hundred thousand bucks, this thing!" He called out to the others. "It's an antique." Max began to laugh as he climbed out of the sedan. "So much for him not wanting to take someone else's car." He said to Dianna, chuckling.

Maz was so close to the car he could see his approaching reflection on the black shiny hood of the vehicle. "Oh, C'mere you…" He trailed off when suddenly, a giant dark shape descended from above, completely flattening the Lamborghini. Rather than jump in fright or fear, Maz slowly fell to his knees, crying out in despair at the destruction of the car as one of the buckled wheels rolled past him.

Looking up, Dianna froze with shock as an insectoid face growled back down at her. The MUTO roared as it repositioned itself to face the trio. It was the same one that downed their plane earlier. It was so close that Dianna could see all of the scars and marks around the creatures' mouth as saliva drooled from its' fangs. She was about to turn and run when suddenly, a gunshot rang out. It sounded powerful, more like an old school pirate canon than a gun.

The air whistled as the round punctured the neck of the creature, erupting in a small explosion which threw the creatures' balance. Several more gunshots boomed as the monster was peppered by tiny explosions which spattered its' dark blue blood on the nearby buildings. The MUTO howled in pain before falling forwards, its' giant head landing right in front of Dianna and Max.

"US Army!" A voice cried out as three soldiers emerged from the nearby buildings, weapons raised as they advanced. "Don't move!" The lead soldier shouted at them. "Don't move!" He was extremely tall, with hazel eyes and long dark blonde hair covered by a combat helmet. He was carrying a huge, shoulder-mounted sniper rifle which he quickly lowered and the twos' gazes met. "Uncle Zack?" Diana gasped. "Not just me." The man smiled, slinging the rifle. He gestured to two more people behind him, both of whom Dianna recognised instantly.

They were also armed with the gigantic weapons, which they promptly put down. The first of the two to approach was Zack's younger sister, Angel Storm. "Diana? How'ya doin'?" the second, former Counter-Godzilla Force engineer Jackie Jay, asked, smiling. "And how are you two idiots still coping?" she asked as she walked over to Max and Maz. "Good. We're good." Max beamed innocently. "I see. So, back with the two M n' Ms." Jackie laughed. "Just like old times."

Dianna and Zack were looking at the downed MUTO in front of them. "How'd you get here?" Dianna asked. "We were with a convoy led by Colonel Jefferson." He replied. "We were sent out on a reconnaissance mission." He gestured to the MUTO, "We've been following him for a good few hours, now."

The creature grunted, blowing up small dust clouds beneath its' huge nostrils. Alert, the three soldiers immediately went for their guns, but Dianna raised her hands, gesturing them to stop. "Wait, wait. I want some answers." She said as she approached the creature. Looking around, she set her sights on a small tech shop across the street. "Uncle Zack." She said, turning to the man. "Go in there and get me a sound system, I've got an idea."

….

"So what exactly are you going to do again?" Jackie asked as she watched Dianna pull open the stereo system, ripping up a handful of wires. "Ever since I was a kid, I've had limited psychic capabilities, allowing me to communicate with living things around me." She explained. "That's' how I got Godzilla off our backs in 2014." She made sure the wires were connected to the stereo at one end as she grasped the other end in one hand, wrapping the wires around her forearm. "I don't know if this will work, but I'm going to use myself as a conduit to this MUTO so we can all find out what he's thinking." Jackie simply nodded awkwardly in response. "Uh, okay. Do your thing."

Raising her free hand towards the MUTOs' head, she closed her eyes and concentrated. Suddenly the stereo system came alive with a deep, monstrous growl. "What are you?" Dianna asked aloud. There was no response. She asked again and the stereo flared up in a low, almost demonic voice. " _We are alive..._ " The creature replied. "Where are you from?" She asked. No answer.

"Is there a way we can put aside hostilities? Can there be peace between our kinds?" Dianna asked. There was a long pause. " _No…_ " the monster replied. She looked around to the others, who grimly exchanged glances as they thought about the creatures' response. She looked back to the MUTO. "Then what are our options; what do you want us to do?" she asked. Again, there was a long delay. " _Die… All die..._ " The wounded MUTO bared its' teeth, grinning evilly. " _Yargh!_ " Dianna groaned, stumbling back, clutching the side of her head as the monster fought back against her psychic interrogation, pushing the mental strain onto her.

"Right, I've had enough!" Angel said, stepping forward. Shouldering the huge rifle, she looked down the scope at the MUTOs' face and pulled the trigger. There was a deafening _BOOM_ as the armor-piercing round struck the creatures' head, blowing black-blue brain matter everywhere as the creatures' head jerked upwards, striking the pavement as it fell again. "Boring conversation anyway." She said, lowering the gun. Dianna slowly got to her feet, eyes wide in revelation as her bond with the MUTO instantly shattered. She turned to the others. "It's… _Its' a hive mind_." She exclaimed. "Every single one of them is connected by a bond…. _And they're being controlled by a leader…_ "

Maz nodded. "Yeah, like a bee hive. They're all run by on big one. She's badass, man. I mean _big_." He gestured the size of a queen bee with his finger and thumb."They knew where to attack." Dianna continued. "The database at Birth Island. It give them access to the Global Defence Initiative Network. They targeted military bases and major cities specifically." She paused for a moment, gathering her thoughts. "They were a nest of dormant MUTOs under Birth Island. When the nuke fell in 'fourteen, it woke them up. They were feeding on the radiation ever since, growing in strength and numbers…waiting to attack." She turned to Zack. "Have you got a vehicle?" She asked. The man nodded. "Yeah, we can regroup with the rest of the convoy." Dianna looked worried. "We have to get to San Francisco as soon as we can."

"What do you mean by a leader?" Jackie asked. "Colossus." Dianna replied, "He is the one in charge, running the show. We haven't seen him yet, but now he knows that I know." The woman shook her head. "There's not much time."

* * *

 **Yes, I know. My Independence Day is showing. I enjoyed both ID4 and Resurgence. While many people HATE the new movie, I love it, Its' definitely gonna be one of my top 3 films of the year (I have high hopes for Shin Godzilla and Rogue One) . It brings back the nostalgic feels but in a more modern visual style. Sure it wasn't the same without Will Smith, but Brent Spiners' Dr Oken stole the show for me and kind of made up for it. In Resurgence, Dr Oken was an awesome character IMO, even though bringing him back to life from his obvious death in the first film was a bit retcon-ish. I hope it doesn't take another 20 years for an Independence Day 3 if they make one.**

 **Anywho, I know you're probably getting tired of reading this since we're TEN chapters in and Godzilla hasn't made an appearance yet. Don't worry. He's coming within the two chapters. I promise.**  
 **Stay Tuned. Stay Epic ;)**


	12. Chapter 11: Colossus

Chapter Eleven: Colossus  
/Los Angeles Outskirts, October 11th, 2029…

"Let me introduce you two idiots to a personal friend of mine." Jackie smirked to the Marsh twins as she hefted the huge sniper rifle again. "The Ironhorn Twenty-Millimetre AMR. I've never been too big a fan of guns, but once you've fired this thing, it gives you a different outlook on life." Maz raised his eyebrows. "Huh. Impressive."

At that moment, a group of military vehicles pulled up from around a nearby street corner. Four Humvees and a large truck. The door on the lead Humvee opened and Colonel Jefferson got out and approached the group. "Director Storm, good to see you." He greeted Dianna. "Colonel Jefferson, We have to get to San Francisco now. There isn't much time." She replied. Jefferson nodded. "Alright, Director Storm, you two," he looked to Max and Maz. "Get in the truck. We're leaving." Jefferson then turned to Zack, Angel and Jackie. "We need you in one of the Humvees at the front."

….

Climbing into the truck, Dianna looked up and saw for other people already inside. They weren't military, definitely civilian. There was a man in his mid-forties sat next to a boy in his late teens and a young girl. The final person was lain out on a stretcher in the centre of the truck, she was clearly injured. As she sat down next to the group, Dianna jumped as she recognised the injured woman. It was Vice President Rachel Cage, and those around her were her family. "Dianna…" Cage smiled. "How's things?" She asked. "Mrs Vice President? What happened?" Dianna asked in response with concern.

"We were heading to NORAD," Rachel's husband Leon answered. "When our pilot took a detour to LA because we were low on fuel. We were just about to land when a MUTO clipped the wing and we went down." Rachel tried to sit up, winced in pain and lay back down. "I'm fine, really." She coughed before Leon could ask if she was.

The convoy began to move as Dianna watched the handful of Humvees follow behind them. The sudden movement made Rachel groan in pain. "Its' alright, honey." Leon said, comforting her. "We're moving. We're gonna get you to a doctor."

"How long is this drive gonna be!?" Max shouted, banging on the drivers' cab. "A couple of hours, sir." The driver responded calmly as they rounded a corner onto the main road. Max childishly slumped back into his seat, crossing his arms. "Great." He muttered. "What's eating you?" Maz asked. "You look grumpier than the time I uploaded that video of you trying to jump the ditch on your bike to Facebook."

"Can you two please just SHUT UP!" Leon barked, restraining himself from lunging at the two brothers, who quickly fell silent, eyes wide with fright as they tried to look innocent. "Leon, calm down." Rachel said quietly. "You're going to give me a headache. That's' the last thing I need right now." She looked to Max and Maz. "Sorry about that." The Vice President smiled. "Looks' like its' going to be a long ride. I'm going to need some rest, so can you just keep it down a tiny bit, please?"

….

The _William Stenz_ had docked in a port a few miles south of San Francisco, reorganising its forces as it regrouped with other military forces. As the huge Aircraft Carrier refuelled, the dock was being guarded by a pair of Destroyer Warships; the _Forest Sherman_ and the _Bingo_. Hunter and Rosa stood on the bridge of the craft as its' crew darted about as they worked. "How did you end up here on the _Stenz_?" Hunter asked. "I was leading an expedition on the Bonin Islands with a few fellow scientists at the time of the attack. Unaware of the danger, when we left the island by helicopter, we stumbled across the _William Stenz_ which was miles off of its' patrol route and we instantly knew something was wrong. They signalled us down to land and we disembarked. I was already a good friend of Commander Ellsworth."

"Ah, so things were relatively simple?" Hunter asked. "Yeah, kind of." She replied, nodding. "Do you know where Captain Pravdin went?" She asked, looking around to find that the pilot was missing. Leaning closer to the window, Hunter looked down at the flight deck to see Levi helping deck hands work on the Varan. "He's down there." Hunter pointed. "Kinda funny how he was picked to fly the prototype aircraft that his girlfriend designed." The man smirked, scratching his beard. "Oh, I understand." Rosa replied. "Guess it's who you know, right?" the woman smiled.

Suddenly, the bridge was alive with commotion as crew began to become more worried and active. "What's happening?" Hunter asked the nearest man to walk past. "We've just picked up the signal of six or seven MUTOs heading right for us. Everyone's on alert." The man responded before darting off to his station. Commander Ellsworth was on the bridge in an instant. "Everyone at their stations!" He barked. "We have confirmed MUTOs are converging on the port as we speak. I want to knock the bastards on their arses when they get here. To do that, we'll need everyone and everything ready."

The first MUTO appeared on the horizon, landing no far from the docks as it cackled into the sky. As the local military forces engaged, a second appeared, knocking over a cargo crane as it launched up from underwater. Within minutes, the port was surrounded by MUTOs as fighter jets arced between them and gun barrels lit up.

Levi was already in the air in the Varan, flying along with a squadron of fighters. "Alright, Raven One. What's the order?" He asked into his mic. "We need to protect the Carrier until it can undock." Raven One responded. "Prioritise flying targets. Ignore the ground ones."

"Roger. Good luck." Levi replied, firing up the engines of the Varan. The squadron split up, their flight formation opening outwards as each plane headed on its' own path. Along with two F-55s, the Varan shot across the port as it unloaded on a nearby MUTO, the crafts' missiles detached from the underside of its' wings and rocketed off on target. The MUTO was blasted back over as the barrage of missiles struck the creature. As it fell, the MUTO roared in defeat as it hit the water, causing a huge wave as it sank. "Yeah! How'd ya like that?!" Levi whooped as the Varan flew over the scene.

….

"This is Captain Barkley of the _Forest Sherman_!" A voice shouted over the comms. "There's something beneath us, Commander. Its' big!" Taking his eyes of the aerial battle overhead, Ellsworth walked across the bridge to another window where he could see the two destroyers at the mouth of the small port. A large dark shape began to move beneath the craft, rising out of the water. The massive shape's wake rolled the Forest Sherman over, sinking it as the Bingo was trapped on the top of the massive creature. Sliding off, the warship groaned and screeched as it impacted the nearby dock, crumpling and exploding as its' bow struck the hard concrete. The gigantic monster was now in full view now, standing in the harbour as the last of the water rained off of it.

The creature was truly massive, at least somewhere around five hundred feet tall. The creature resembled Godzilla, though with the trademark chitinous armor and blue pigments of a MUTO. Its' huge arms bared long clawed hands as a second, smaller pair of arms, unfolded from its' chest. Its' head resembled that of a Hammerhead Shark, though the elongations of its' skull were much thicker, curving forward like horns. The monsters' eyes were just above its' upper lip, four tiny blue dots that rolled in their sockets as it looked around as a huge, spiked tail whipped around behind the creature.

Colossus raised his massive head to the sky and roared. The long, bone chilling howl rippled the waters around the beast as everyone nearby threw their hands over their ears. At that moment, all of the MUTOs stopped what they were doing, turning to their master, bowing their insect-like heads. Colossus began to advance into the harbour, its' huge footfalls sending waves crashing against the dock, throwing the _William Stenz_ side to side in the chaos.

"All hands! Brace!" Ellsworth roared, gripping a nearby rail as another wave struck the side of the carrier. Hunter was knocked off of his feet, landing hard. Groaning with pain, the man slowly picked himself up, rising to his knees as another wave struck. Grabbing onto a nearby console, Hunter yelped in shock as he was almost thrown across the bridge. Looking out of the window, he saw jets, helicopters and terrified deck hands slamming into each other as they slid off the deck of the Carrier into the water.

Colossus was no more than a few hundred yards from the Aircraft Carrier, grinning evilly as it looked down on the tiny, trapped ship. On the shore near the ship, a handful of tanks began to open fire on the creature, which growled in response, spinning as its' tail thrashed in the air. The massive tail struck the ground where the tanks were, flattening them as she shockwave flipped over several other vehicles nearby, the supports of a nearby building shattered and the structure crumbled.

Ellsworth could hear the bleeping of the ships' radar and looked across to the screen. Practically on top of them was Colossus' gigantic signal, along with the handful of MUTOs nearby, but there was another signal. A large one which rapidly approached them from out to sea. Looking out of the nearby window, Ellsworth could see the dark shape swimming through the water as huge, jagged spikes broke the surface, cutting through the water like the fins of a shark. At the mouth of the harbour the spikes stopped dead for a moment before the monster slowly rose from the water. "Thank God!" The man exclaimed as he saw the beast slowly emerge from the water. " _He's here…"_

 _SKREEONGK_

* * *

 **So thats' my new villain, Colossus. (Sorry fans of Attack on Titan and Shadow of the Colossus, this guys' not related to either) For inspiration, I looked at Scunner from Pacific Rim and the Kraken from 2010s' Clash of the Titans.**

 **Well, 11 chapters in and only just introducing the Big G. That has to be a new record for Godzilla stories on this site.**

 **When writing, I really wanted to make him feel big, and so I listened to a bunch of epic villain themes whilst writing to help me out. Probably one of the more fitting ones was "The Darkest Day" from ID4 Ost**

 **Check it out here to listen to what I'm on about:  
watch?v=Gy3bGMdt8bg  
**


	13. Chapter 12: Hail to the King

Chapter Twelve: Hail To The King  
/Not far from San Francisco, October 11th, 2029….

 _SKREEONGK_  
The roar echoed for miles up and down the coast as windows shattered and the port fell silent as all heads swivelled to the mouth of the harbour. Colossus slowly turned to face the source of the roar, baring his teeth as his gaze met that of the other monster for a brief moment. Before Colossus could act, a jet of blue radioactive fire struck the beast's face, knocking him backwards, growling in pain.

Godzilla roared again and charged towards Colossus, tackling the huge monster sideways. Lashing out against the attacker, Colossus swiped a clawed fist at Godzilla, who ducked out of the way evading the attack. In retaliation, he clawed at Colossus' armored carapace, trying to bite through the thick armor. Colossus was not phased as Godzilla couldn't break through his protective shell-like armor. Swinging his claws again, he struck Godzilla in the side of the head, propelling the monster over against the shore. Waves crashed up onto the land, destroying most of the port as Godzilla got to his feet again. Swinging his tail, the monster smacked Colossus in the head as he turned to face him. Charging up his atomic breath again, Godzilla's spines glowed a bright blue as inhaled. The blast shot from his mouth, landing directly on target as Colossus stumbled back again.

Colossus roared into the sky before turning to the ocean. Leaping towards the water, the giant monster disappeared beneath the waves, leaving an immense surf in his wake. As the monster fled, the remaining MUTOs circled Godzilla, who bared his teeth at the four new opponents as he racked their movements.

The first MUTO, a smaller winged creature, made the first move, blindly lunging into attack. Before the creature could strike, Godzilla grabbed the MUTO by the throat with both hands, swinging it to the side. Using the creatures' momentum, Godzilla slammed the MUTOs' head into the ground with blinding speed. The impact crumbled the MUTOs' elongated snout, shattering its' skull and crushing its' brain. As the monster went limp, its' three comrades moved in to attack, each grabbing Godzilla simultaneously.

Growling as he reeled away from them, Godzilla ripped at the MUTOs that clung to his body. He roared in pain as the largest of the three creatures broke off a handful of the monsters' spines, letting molten radioactive blood spill into the water. Thrashing wildly as the largest MUTO reared to bite at his throat, Godzilla managed to lock his grip around the leg of the monster, tearing it from his body, flinging the creature ashore. As the smaller creatures hopelessly tried to bite through his tough skin, Godzilla charged up onto land towards the larger MUTO, who was getting to its' feet again.

….  
"Godzilla?" Hunter exclaimed as he looked out of the bridge at the monsters fighting. He looked to Rosa. "Where has he been this whole time?" he asked. The woman shrugged. "I don't know. For all I know, he could have been chasing that other monster." Hunter turned to Commander Ellsworth, "We need to give him some help. Can you get me in contact with any pilots?" He asked. Ellsworth nodded, tossing him a headset. Catching it, he put the headset on, putting the mic to his mouth. "Is anyone left out there? This is Hunter Storm, please respond."

"I'm still here." He heard Levi's voice reply. "Mr Storm," a second voice answered. "This is Rave One of Raven Squadron, ready for tasking." Hunter nodded. "Copy that, R-One. We need you to lay down suppressive fire on the MUTOs attacking Godzilla. Do not target Godzilla, repeat, do not target Godzilla." There was a brief pause. "Rog. All systems, check. Guns spinning up."  
….

Before the monster could fully regain its' footing, Godzilla swung a punch at its' head, knocking it down to the ground again. One of the smaller MUTOs on his back began to claw at the bloody stumps where some of Godzilla's spines had been ripped off. Yowling as pain shot up his back, he grabbed the monster by the stomach, pulling it off his back so they were face to face. Godzilla butted the MUTO with his head, knocking several teeth from the creatures' jaw. At that moment, there was a low rumble as a swarm of fighter jets screamed across the sky, unloading a barrage of missiles at the MUTO he was clutching. As the creature was peppered by the explosions, it screeched in anger before Godzilla spun and threw the monster into the water, killing it.

The second MUTO on his back leapt off, taking flight to pursue the jets. The formation of the planes split up to try and confuse their attacker. Unphased by the strategy, the MUTO continued to chase the closest plane to it at the back of the formation. Turning and rolling, the jet flew low across the ground trying to lose the creature. "I can't shake him!" The pilot cried out. "Someone help!" The man screamed in fright as the monsters' jaws clamped down on the tail of the craft, sending it spinning out of control. "Bailing out!" He roared, pulling the ejector lever. The cockpit of the plane burst open as the tiny chair shot out of top of it, parachute unfurling seconds after. Watching the plane spiral to the ground and explode, the MUTO turned to the other jets.

"Come and get me!" Levi taunted as the Varan rocketed past the airborne monster, firing at it. Rolling to chase the VTOL, the MUTO cackled as it flapped its' wings again, gaining speed. Flying low over the coast, Levi led the creature away from the port as it snapped at the craft. "Easy, buddy." Levi said, seeing a steep cliff emerge on the horizon, growing as they rapidly approached. "Just need your attention for a few more seconds." Flipping several switches, he watched the Varans' missiles detatch from the underside of its; wings, disappearing behind it as they had not been directly launched.

The MUTO swerved to try and avoid them, but the cluster of missiles struck the creature in the face, the mass of explosions disorientated it. They were metres away from the cliff face now. "I really hope you've got an airbag, dude!" Levi roared as he pulled back on the stick, lifting the nose of the Varan. Scraping the underside across the top, he cleared the cliff as the MUTO screamed in surprise, smashing face first straight into the rock face, instantly killing itself as chunks of rubble rained down.

Passing the other pilot with his parachute as he headed back, Levi watched Godzilla face down the final MUTO, cheering wildly.

….

The larger MUTO clawed at his chest as it fought to restrain the beast, Godzilla began to inhale as he charged up his breath again. The MUTOs' blue eyes went wide with fear as it realised its' defeat moments before the beam exploded across its' face. The entire head of the monster was incinerated in the heat of the flames as its' decapitated body slumped over. Roaring into the air victoriously, Godzilla dropped the dead MUTO and looked over the surrounding area.

The ruins of the port, surrounded by a debris-covered coastline was a picturesque image of the apocalypse, with the remains of a destroyed warship crumpled on dry land as flames belched out the ruptures in its' bent and twisted hull.

The _William Stenz_ had survived the conflict, the Carrier had only sustained minor damage when it struck against the docks. One by one, the remaining fighter jets dropped to a landing height onto the ships' runway, speeding across the deck before coming to a halt. Hovering over the nearest helipad, the Varans' engines turned and the VTOL slowly lowered down onto the pad, its' wheels bouncing as they hit the deck. Climbing out, Levi took off his helmet and greeted the nearest deck hand as he headed for the bridge.

"It's a good thing Godzilla showed up when he did." Commander Ellsworth said, folding his arms. "Even with all of our fighters in the air, we wouldn't have stood a chance against that big one." Hunter walked across the bridge to him. "What was that thing anyway?" he asked. "I don't know." Ellsworth answered. "But its' still out there somewhere." Stepping away from the window Ellsworth looked to the rest of the crew on the bridge. "Alright, get us out of this port. I want to be at San Francisco by sunset."

….

The convoy en route to San Francisco had stopped to refuel. As the Cage family stayed in the back of the large truck waiting to get moving again, Dianna decided to climb out of the vehicle and walk around as groups of soldiers established a perimeter. With the VP injured, they had even more incentive to get to the city as fast as possible. Squinting, she could see the tiny skyline on the horizon, silhouetted by the setting sun. Dianna yawned. She had not gotten much sleep on the plane and had been up since the previous morning and she was extremely tired. _Guess there's no rest for the weary…_ She thought.

"Director Storm!" A soldier addressed her as he jogged over. "President Locke is on the line. Says he wants to speak to you." He said, pushing up his helmet. Following the soldier, Dianna saw that the lead Humvee had been modified into a portable command centre, with a series of monitors and radios unfolded out of the rear of the vehicle. Jefferson, Zack and a few others were standing around the screens as she approached. Stepping out of the way, Jefferson gestured to the centre screen, on which Locke was on the other end of.

"Mr President?" Diana asked. "Dianna, good to see you. I hear you linked up with Rachel, yes?" she nodded. "Yeah, she's hurt pretty badly, sir. We have to get her to a doctor." Locke nodded. "But, sir, there's more to our enemy than we think." Dianna added. "I managed to interrogate a MUTO; they work as a hive mind, Mr President. And they're all controlled by a leader; Colossus." Locke furrowed his brow as he folded his arms. "I see. I'm tasking all forces on the West Coast to San Francisco. From there, we can launch a counter offensive against this 'Colossus'. I'll run this intel through to the other world leaders. Good luck, Dianna." He said before flicking off his camera.


	14. Chapter 13: City of Fire

Chapter Thirteen: City of Fire  
/NORAD Control Centre, October 11th, 2029…

It was late in the evening now. The sun had since disappeared over the horizon, plunging the facility into darkness. Locke Stood in front of the viewscreen in the centre of the control room as he picked up an M32A1 Assault Rifle. Flicking on the safety, he put a magazine in and slung the rifle over his shoulder. "Sir, we have reports from Commander Ellsworth." Ericson said, gesturing to another screen showing satellite footage of the _USS William Stenz_. They've just reached San Francisco. They'll be in the bay in a matter of minutes." Locke nodded. "Good. What's our fighting strength on the West Coast?" He asked. "A quarter of its' original size, Mr President. The bulk of our Infantry and Armor divisions have been decimated, along with most of our fleets. We're strongest in the air."

"So where do we stand?" Locke asked as he watched the satellite footage of the country ablaze. "Forces on the West Coast are en route to S-F. Forces on the East Coast are headed to Atlanta. All of our forces abroad have linked up with the closest neighbouring allies." Ericson explained as he paced up and down the control room. "Alright. Get word out to every remaining world leaders." Locke ordered. "Let them know about Colossus and that there is still a resistance."

As several console operators set to work, the room rumbled violently, knocking the people inside about. The huge screens fell from their walls, shattering on the ground as the concrete walls cracked. Spinning to the entrance to the control room, Locke watched the ceiling crumble as it was ripped away. People panicked as they darted about, many raising their weapons. Locke did the same, grabbing his rifle, ready to fire.

Slowly, as the dust began to settle, two icy blue eyes pierced through the smoke as the massive head of a MUTO lowered into the control room as several gun barrels raised to meet it. There was a brief moment of silence as the creature looked around the room, finally settling on Locke before grinning morbidly, baring its' fanglike teeth. Locke looked around to everyone else in the room as they exchanged nervous but determined glances.

Locke raised the rifle to the MUTOs' face. "HUMANITY WILL PREVAIL!" He roared defiantly as he squeezed the trigger of the gun. Everyone in the room quickly opened fire on the monster as it readied itself to attack.

….

"Oh my god!" Hunter muttered as the Carrier slowly glided under the Golden Gate Bridge into the bay. The entire city had been abandoned, with flames rising up into the night sky all around. Several MUTOs still stalked the empty, burning streets as they hunted for prey. "What do we do now?" he looked to Levi, who stared off into the burning city, mortified.

Turning, the pilot stormed out of the bridge and down the nearest stairwell. Walking into a locker room, he threw open his locker and grabbed his helmet again before walking up to the flight deck. Outside on deck, he walked across the runway to the Varan, which sat ready on the helipad. "Sir, where are you going?" A pair of soldiers asked, raising their weapons as he prepared to board the VTOL. "If you want to stop me, you'll have to kill me." He said, jogging up the ramp to the cockpit as the two soldiers gulped and exchanged glances. Firing up the engines, he lifted the Varan up off the deck and turned the craft towards the city.

Shooting across the burnt out ruins of the city, he saw that there had definitely been a battle. Tanks and APCs lay strewn in the streets as the wrecks of helicopters burned as the stuck awkwardly out the sides of buildings, their rotors still slowly turning. The pilot began to choke up at the sight. This was his home. It was the second time San Francisco had been destroyed. Up ahead was the Global Defence Initiative Centre, the gigantic futuristic structure overlooking the bay. A portion of the building had collapsed, burying half the parking lot in rubble. Looking for somewhere to put the VTOL down, Levi saw movement at the entrance of the building. Several soldiers and staff came running out of the building, the one at the front with a flare in each hand trying to wave him down.

Slowing to a hover, the Varan turned as it descended down to the ground as the rear hatch opened. Immediately, the group began to board as Levi got out of his seat. The first man aboard, the flare guy, frantically thanked the pilot as he walked past him. "Is there anyone left in there?" Levi asked, nodding to the building. The flare guy nodded. "Yeah, Three or four more. Thanks, man." Stepping off the ramp into the parking lot, Levi turned to the entrance of the GDI Centre as its' security lights switched on, triggered by the movement.

….

It was dark inside the building as the MUTO EMP had wiped out the lights. Holding a wind-up flashlight, Linda made her way to the exit. Stepping out into the night air, she squinted as she watched the group run out into the darkness. Following them, Linda looked away as a pair of bright floodlights came on over the parking lot; illuminating what could only be the V36 Varan landed next to Dr Richards' old car. Her heart began to race with joy as she saw the man worriedly looking round for her.

"Levi!" She called out. The man instantly turned to her as they exchanged relieved looks. The two took off running towards each other, calling out for one another as the others looked on. As Levi and Linda reached each other, the two embraced. "Linda, thank god you're okay!" Levi said, the woman simply smiled. "Hey. I know what I'm doing." she replied and the two laughed. "I see you've managed to handle the Varan." Linda noted, pointing to the landed VTOL. "Hah, Piece of cake." Levi joked as they headed back towards the large VTOL.

…..

"Contact!" Hunter heard someone shout out. Immediately, he raced to the nearest window as he heard the animalistic cackles between each _thud_ of a footfall. A MUTO was making its' way around the corner of a nearby building on the shore. Looking further up the bay Hunter saw another three advancing towards the Carrier. Gunfire rattled as soldiers on the deck began to fire at the approaching monster. Shrieking in anger, the MUTO began to bound towards them.

At that moment, time seemed to slow down as the water rippled. Godzilla roared defiantly as he launched up out of the water at the MUTO, catching the creature by surprise. Grabbing the monster, he slammed it into the ground as it writhed in fury. Punching it in the face again, Godzilla roared as the creature got to its' feet. The MUTO leapt onto his back, trying to claw at the back of his head. Angered by the attack, Godzilla lunged backwards against the nearest building, crushing the monster between the structure and his body. Impaled by the huge spines, the defeated MUTO slumped over as Godzilla turned to face the others. His spines lit up a bright blue again as his breath charged.

Hunter could hear the electronic rumble as the atomic energy condensed. Throwing his head forward, Godzilla let fly as the shockwave exploded outwards. This time, however, the traditionally blue flames were condensed into a white-hot beam of light which cut through the air. Hunter gasped in shock as the beam split up half way across the bay, spreading out and striking all three MUTOs simultaneously. All three of the monsters were instantly carved to pieces by the beams, which continued on through the abandoned city, slicing apart entire buildings. The Transamerica Pyramid slowly crumbled as the top of the immense skyscraper was separated from its' base, the gigantic structure, along with others around it, erupted into clouds of dust and debris as the beams cut through them all, quickly disappearing out of sight.

Godzilla almost looked pleased with himself as he observed the destruction. Hunter was awestruck, unable to comprehend the devastation that those beams must have caused. "Hmm." Rosa smiled. "I guess you can teach an old dog new tricks." The crew of the _William Stenz_ erupted into cheers and celebration at the spectacle. Commander Ellsworth grinned as he watched the monster begin to wade back into the water. "Good thing he's on our team." He said.

 **Yeah, if you couldn't tell from Godzilla's new "Upgrade" I've just seen leaked footage of Shin-Godzilla's atomic breath scene recently as of posting this and thought it was awesome. I'm dying to see this movie but I'm 99% certain it won't get a UK release :( Once its' out in the US I'll probably find a dubbed/subbed version of it online and watch it there.**


	15. Chapter 14: Chain of Command

Chapter Fourteen: Chain of Command  
/Oakland, California, USA, October 11th, 2029…

Taking the 580 through Oakland, the convoy was closely packed as it headed up the road. The glare of the vehicles' headlights shone through the darkness, the only other source of light coming from the flames of the city across bay. Mounting the gun of the lead Humvee, Zack grimaced at the bleak sight of San Francisco burning. He looked up the road to see portion of the bridge blocked up by a barricade of abandoned vehicles. "Damn." He muttered. "Take us down through the toll plaza." He told Jackie who was driving. Grabbing his radio, Zack spoke into the mic. "Stay on the right lane, people. The main route is blocked." He said to the other drivers. "Get your change ready and turn off your wipers." Dropping down off the main road, the convoy split off through the toll plaza, the road beyond crossed over to the other side of the bay. Smashing through the barrier at the booth, Jackie accelerated as she shot through back onto the main road, the still-active alarm at the vacant toll booth rang loudly as the rest of the vehicles passed through.

Zack, Jackie and Angel gasped simultaneously as the humvee rounded the turn on the bridge, overlooking San Francisco proper. At least half of the skyline was gone, replaced by pillars of smoke rising into the night sky. "I hope there's still something left." Angel side quietly, observing the devastation. "There probably will be." Jackie replied, eyes fixed on the road as she swerved between abandoned cars. "There's still gotta be some sort of chain of command."

Rachel groaned in pain as she rolled over, trying to adjust the way she was lying. "Easy. We're almost there." Leon said as he bent over to help her. "I'll be fine." The VP replied. "Are you gonna be okay, Mommy?" her daughter asked. "I'll be fine, Sarah. Just a few scratches." She smiled.

Rachel's son, James looked across to Max, whose sibling was fast asleep. "Are you from the Counter-Godzilla Force?" He asked, pointing to the torn, frayed patch on the old flight jacket he was wearing. "Yep. Me and my brother, here..." He said, nudging Maz who snored louder as he was jolted. "We were the Unstoppables. In the Battle of Tokyo, I was up on a rooftop blasting Ghidorah in the face with a shotgun." The man bragged, smirking as there was no one to call him out on any exaggerations. "When we were there, we bumped into the actor, Mark Stone. Y'know, Gavin Grey…" James' expression was blank. "…From _Big and Bad_?" the boy shook his head. "Ugh, kids these days. Best series on TV. Two-thousand-and-nine to twenty-thirteen." He looked over to Dianna. "Hey, you remember it right?" he asked. " _Yeah_. Of course I remember. Every Saturday night, curled up on the sofa with a bag of popcorn." She laughed, looking off distantly at the road rolling away behind them at the open back of the large truck.

….

Up ahead was the _William Stenz_ , which had been wedged up against the nearby docks, was undergoing repairs. The massive Aircraft Carrier ahead dropped anchor and a perimeter had been set up in the surrounding area. Dianna climbed out of the truck after it grinded to a halt, looking up at the giant ship as a pair of helicopters flew overhead.

"Carefully…" A voice said as a pair of soldiers lowered the Vice President out of the vehicle on a stretcher. One of them looked down at the injured woman, desperately darting his head up to a fellow group of soldiers nearby. "Get a medic here ASAP!" He roared. "We have to get her to sickbay now!" Within seconds, a third soldier had joined them at the woman's side and they quickly got her moving, hurrying the VP across the docks towards the ship as her family followed.

….

Walking through the tight, claustrophobic corridors of the ship, Dianna felt anxious, worrying for Rachel. Looking around, she began to become frustrated as she was lost in a maze off identical rooms and chambers. Up ahead, an older, bearded man stepped out of a doorway into the hall. "Excuse me, could you point me in the direction of the bridge?" she asked the man, walking up to him. "Uh, yeah. Just go through that room there," He pointed to the one he had walked out of. "And take the steps up to the top." The man answered "Ah, thanks." She said, heading through the doorway. Dianna stopped dead in her tracks as she heard the man reply, "No problem." Instantly recognising the voice. Thinking back, she had not even looked at the mans' face. Surely it couldn't be…. "Have I changed that much, Dianna?" he joked, smiling.

" _Dad!?_ " She shouted. "How the hell did you get here?!" Hunter shrugged. "Met up with a pilot, got out of Janjira and across to here. Besides, I told you I'd get to San Francisco." Dianna was dumbstruck. "It's the beard, isn't it?" the man said, changing the subject, scratching his unshaven face. "Head of the GDI, now?" Hunter asked, smiling. "Not bad."

Commander Ellsworth made his way down the stairwell into the corridor. "Director Storm, good to see you." He greeted Dianna, shaking her hand. "Right this way, ma'am." He led the two back up towards the bridge, where Rosa, Levi and Linda were stood looking over a console, observing recorded footage of Colossus.

"I don't get it. What was it?" Levi asked. "That thing took out two goddam Destroyers like they were nothing!" Rosa shrugged. "I'm not sure. I could take a wild guess that its' some kind of super-evolved MUTO." Rewinding the footage, she played it again slowed down as the trio observed the giant monster trudging through the water. "Its' called Colossus." Dianna interrupted, walking over, alerting the three. "Back in LA, we managed to bring down a MUTO and I managed to get inside its' head." She explained as she looked round at them. "The creatures work on a hive mind. All of their thoughts and experiences are shared, allowing them to communicate semi-telepathically." She pointed to the creature on the footage. " _He_ is the one in charge. Colossus has been giving the other MUTOs orders where and when to attack."

Linda folded her arms. "I see what you mean. But if Colossus is the one calling the shots; where did he get the information from?" she asked. "On Birth Island," Dianna started to explain, getting up a satellite image of the island on the computer. "The outpost had a mainframe building which connected them to our global system. When the MUTOs broke out, one of them must have extracted information from here and gave Colossus direct access to the GDI Network. That would enable him to organise a coordinated strike that would cripple our forces." Levi nodded, seemingly satisfied. "Right, so we kill Colossus." He said, putting his hands on the desk. "Cut the head from the serpent, right?" Dianna shrugged. "I guess that could work. That way, they won't be receiving orders anymore; which would make them much easier to take on."

"Uh, Director Storm," An officer spoke urgently as he walked onto the bridge. "You're wanted in sickbay." He said with concern. Turning, the entire group headed down the stairs, leaving Commander Ellsworth and his crew on the bridge.

….

"How you doing?" Leon asked as he stepped into the doorway. "Never felt better…" Rachel groaned as she tried to sit up, wincing in pain. "…except for any other time in my life." Leon smiled in response. "Just found out they don't sell ' _Get well soon_ ' cards on the ship." He said jokingly as he walked into the room. He was carrying a tray laden with two cups of coffee and a couple of biscuits, the hot liquid gently sloshing in the polystyrene cups as he slowly put the tray down on a nearby table. "Two sugars just as always." Leon said as he picked up one of the cups, offering it to Rachel, who simply shook her head, trying to conceal any emotions.

Leon crossed the room and pulled up a chair, slowly sitting down next to his wife. "Is…is everything going to be okay?" He asked in concern. The VP began to weep softly as she shook her head. Leon choked up as the response hit him like a bullet to the gut. The two reached over and gave each other a final hug. "Everything will turn out okay in the end, Leon." Rachel whispered. " _No matter how bad things get, the good always shines through_."

….

Leon staggered out into the hallway, his face white as he trembled in despair. Dianna looked up to him hopefully, to which he didn't return a glance, simply walking over to his children, who sat on a nearby bench. "Is Mommy feeling okay now, Daddy?" Sarah asked Leon as he approached her, slumping down next to her. "Y-yeah…." He mumbled. "Mommy's fine, now." He tried to disguise the traumatic news as he hugged his daughter. His son James saw through the attempt, shaking with shock, fear and anger. "NOOO!" He roared, launching to his feet as he pelted his phone against the wall. Silence fell across the hallway, save for the sound of the iPhone 15 shattering against the wall, the shards of its' delicate structure slid down the wall to the floor. The boy began to cry, collapsing back down into the chair next to his family.

Everyone in the hallway was quiet as they mourned the death of Vice President Cage. Levi and Linda threw their arms around each other as Hunter stared blankly off into space, struggling to comprehend what had happened. _The Vice-President? How many people have died in the last two days? How many more?_ He angrily pondered, gripping a nearby handrail as his knuckles went white.

Dianna shed a tear as she looked down at the floor. "Dianna?" A voice called out from down the hall. Turning, she saw Commander Ellsworth and Colonel Jefferson approaching, their faces grim. "Could we have a moment, Ma'am? The situation is urgent." She nodded to the two as Jefferson opened a nearby door, holding it open for her and Ellsworth. It was a small, cramped room, a poor choice for a full discussion, but the choice was mainly to hide it from the ears of the others.

"NORAD took a hit about an hour ago." Jefferson said bluntly. "We have several rescue teams in the area, but… no-one survived." Dianna gasped, "Y-you mean?" She began. Ellsworth nodded as he cut her off, grimacing. "Locke's dead." The Commander slowly stepped forward towards her. "With VP Cage and almost everyone in Washington gone, _Dianna Storm; as of now you're acting-President of the United States_."


	16. Chapter 15: Plan To Save Mankind

Chapter Fifteen: Plan To Save Mankind  
/USS _William Stenz_ , San Francisco, October 12th, 2029…

It had just struck midnight, the sky was pitch black and the fires in the city had begun to die down. It was still at least six hours to sunrise as chaos erupted in one of the hallways to the flight deck aboard the William Stenz. "Madam President, you can't be serious!" Commander Ellsworth shouted as he tried to keep up with her. Dianna shrugged it off as she opened the door and stepped out onto the flight deck.

The massive stretch of open space was desolate as any deckhands or engineers had fled below deck. Still ignoring the pleas of Ellsworth, Dianna crossed the runway of the Aircraft Carrier, the cold fall breeze refreshing her as she reached the farthest end of the ship. Looking over the bow, she could see the black waves lapping against the hull as she took out a flare pistol. Breaking open the device, she slotted a flare into the barrel and clicked the weapon back together before pulling back the tiny plastic hammer. Pointing the gun to the sky, Dianna covered her ears as she pulled the trigger.

There was a loud BANG as the smell of gunpowder filled the air. Looking to sky, Dianna watched the flare burn bright as it arced up into the air, trailing a pinkish-red smoke. Burning for a few more seconds as its' ascent slowed, it hung in the air for a brief moment before falling to earth, fizzling out on the way down. There was a long wait. For what felt like hours, Dianna patiently stood at the bow of the Aircraft Carrier with the flare gun reloaded ready for another shot.

A second flare was not necessary as water off the bow began to ripple. The surf struck the ship and slowly wobbled it groggily as a set of giant razor sharp spikes silently rose out of the water. His huge head almost blocked out the view of the bay and city beyond as Godzilla's head emerged right in front of the ship, his small, beady eyes looking down on the tiny human before him.

….

"What the hell is she doing!?" Someone cried out on the bridge, catching Hunters' attention. Racing to the window, he froze with fear as he saw his daughter seemingly standing off against Godzilla. "I need to get down there!" He shouted, pushing his way through the stunned crew to the doorway.

….

There was a long moment of complete silence as Dianna stared down Godzilla. _You remember me. I know you do_. She thought as she concentrated as hard as she could, trying to get into the monsters' head. Godzilla blinked as he backed away a few metres, grunting as if in agreement as memories of the Battle of Tokyo flooded through the creature's mind. The monster slowly bowed his head in mutual respect for the human. _We need your help. You're the only one who can stop this_. Dianna thought as the two connected. Raising his head to the sky, Godzilla's jaws parted as he roared into the sky.

….

Hunter had almost reached the stairwell to the flight deck when he heard crew cheering. Running back to the bridge, he could see that Dianna had come to an agreement with Godzilla. He sighed with relief as he began to laugh. Levi stared out of the window in awe, "Son of a bitch! She did it!" he muttered in amazement. "She's actually talking to Godzilla!"

After a while the two parted ways; Godzilla heading out into the bay as Dianna walked back to the bridge. Receiving a mass of applaud as she walked in, Dianna smiled as she approached the other commanding officers; Jefferson and Ellsworth. "Good news, Madam President?" Ellsworth asked confidently, to which Diana nodded in response. "Godzilla will be fighting alongside us as we take on Colossus." She started. "He's smarter than you think. We were discussing a plan of attack." Walking over to a nearby desk, Dianna unravelled a map of the bay and took out a red marker.

"First, we need to get in contact with as many countries' forces as possible; we're going on the offensive." Dianna stated. "If we launch a big enough assault on MUTOs across the globe, we can lure Colossus out to us here in San Francisco." She circled Alcatraz Island. "We can lead him into the bay and trap him there. That way, we can bombard Colossus with everything we have whilst Godzilla fights him." Everyone in the room murmured quietly as the woman explained. "Now, Colossus won't show up alone; he'll have MUTOs guarding him. We'll need to eliminate them before they can become a problem, but we will have to corner Colossus if he tries to flee." Dianna looked up at the group, "This means we will need everyone ready to fight. We need every last man, woman and child to make a stand."

Levi looked confused. "How do we get in contact with other countries?" He started. "MUTOs have access to the GDI Network, they'll be able to track our comms and be able to counteract our plan." Dianna simply smiled at the pilot in response, pulling her phone out of her pocket. "Social Media." She said bluntly. "Spread the word through as many different sites as we possibly can, let the rest of the world know that there is a fight on." Dianna looked around the room to meet the gazes of as many people as she could. "Lets' get to work."

….

In the ruins of Anchorage, Alaska, Corporal Jimmy Ybarra sat hunched against a wall inside an old house with the windows boarded up. He quietly ate from a half-empty can of beans as he looked over the rifle he had set out in front of him. The man jumped when he felt his phone buzz, causing him to put the can to one side and take it out to look.

Brushing away the dust off the screen, Ybarra's eyes widened with surprise and relief as he read the post. The man began to cheer as he grabbed his rifle, clicking a magazine into the receiver.

….

In the rural highlands of Scotland, hundreds of tanks and planes lay scattered in the fields around a re-established World War Two-era airfield from the remnants of several divisions and squadrons. Sergeant Edwards slammed a map down on a nearby crate as two of his junior officers stood either side of him. "We have reports of our contingent in Dover being wiped out, but there still may be another battalion somewhere in the midlands." He explained, pointing out various areas on the map.

"Sir, you might want to see this!" A soldier called out, beckoning the officers over to where he gazed at the screen of his phone. "Its' the Americans! They're organising an attack?!" The soldier exclaimed. Edwards scoffed. "Bout bloody time. What's the plan?"

….

Hidden in the ruins of a large fortification along the border of North and South Korea, several soldiers, from both nations, sat bunched together as they all tried to read the post from a laptop that had been opened up in front of them. Faces stern with determination and hope, they read the news quickly, readying to move out.

….

"Mr Premier!" an FSO Agent shouted as he ran through the bunker, deep beneath Moscow. Chernov looked up from his desk as the agent burst through the doorway. "What is it?!" The man asked, confused as several soldiers and generals entered the room behind the agent. "There's a plan to stop the MUTOs, sir." The agent shouted "The Americans claim to have found a way to weaken their capabilities, Mr Premier." The man nodded, looking around to his generals as if to ask for any objections before turning back to the agent. "When do they want to attack?" He asked.

….

Sergeant Tanaka looked to the other officers around him in the command centre as they stared in confusion at the screen. Walking past them he grabbed a combat vest and put it on, followed by picking up a rifle, pulling the charging handle back. Tanaka looked to the stunned soldiers. "Get the division ready. It says there that we attack in three hours."

* * *

 **Sorry the regular posting has stopped. With stuff ramping up again after the summer, it'll be close to impossible for me to post daily now again, so it could be some time before the next chapter. :/**


	17. Chapter 16: Old Wolf

Chapter Sixteen: Old Wolf  
/USS _William Stenz_ , San Francisco, October 12th 2029…

Hunter sat alone in one of the empty cantinas, blankly staring into a cup of coffee as he thought to himself. Preparations were being made for the upcoming battle, leaving him completely alone for a good few hours. Reaching over to the polystyrene cup, Hunters' eyes widened as he noticed his hand shaking violently as it hovered a few centimetres off the table. He was scared. Clenching his hand into a tight fist to supress it, he sat up as he let his thoughts drift. Hunter was a veteran soldier, he had fought in countless conflicts around the globe; from Iraq and Afghanistan to Pakistan and Somalia. His career had been all he had known for years, with his subconscious pushing aside unnecessary feelings of hatred or fear of death as not to distract himself from the mission at hand.

The last time he'd gotten the shakes was at least twenty years ago back in Afghanistan. After a botched recon op, he and half of his team had been stranded in enemy territory with at around five hundred enemy fighters closing in on them. Resources were running low and it would be hours before any sign of rescue. The team had to hold out until dawn in a suicidal last stand.  
Trying to clear his thoughts, Hunter closed his eyes and put his head down on the table, drifting off into a deep sleep….

/AFO Lightning, Shahi-Kot Valley, Afghanistan  
Sergeant Hunter 'Wolf' Storm….

"Wiki, how's our Evac?" Hunter asked Corporal Yancy 'Wiki' Wikingsworth as the soldier jogged up to him, radio pack on his back. Wiki shook his head grimly. "Not good, boss. Nearest forces are a Ranger QRF Team coming up from Kandahar; it'll be morning before they get here." He said. Hunter smacked a clenched fist against the rock he was crouched against. "Dammit. There's at least a few hundred guys out here with us and they expect us to hold out until morning?!" Wiki nodded.

Getting up, Hunter looked across the small rock formation to the other two members of his team; Lizzie and Chris. Running over, he crossed through the woodland up the hill to where they were. The night air was cold and sharp, allowing Hunters' breath to be visible as he exhaled as he trudged through the patches of snow which clumped together on the rocky soil. Skidding to a crouch beside his squadmates, he brought them up to speed. "Evac won't be for a good few hours. We'll have to hold here till sunrise." The two soldiers exchanged shocked glances. "Prep your weapons and keep your heads screwed on." Hunter said, raising his M4.

….  
Almost an hour had past and Hunter was lying in the dirt behind a fallen tree as he watched several humanoid shapes in the forest ahead of him; at least six enemy fighters, armed with assault rifles. Even with a suppressed weapon, he would break his concealment if he fired, however, the approaching enemies were getting dangerously close to the large rock Wiki was hidden behind. Once they past the rock, the man would easily be in view, even in the woodland camo he wore.

Looking through the scope of the rifle, Hunter picked a target. It was a tall man, with a thin dark beard and sunglasses, resting the wood handguard of an AKM over his shoulder as he talked to the fighter next to him. Slowly inhaling, Hunter lined up the crosshairs of the scope over the mans' head and gently squeezed the trigger. The muffled crack echoed through the forest and the enemy soldiers' head shot back and he collapsed. Instantly, his friends were on alert and began to shout and bark at each other, darting about looking for cover. Several other suppressed gunshots coughed out as Lizzie and Chris opened fire.

Reeling out from the rock, Wiki yelped as an enemy lunged at him with the bayonet of the rifle ready. Pushing the blade aside, he drew one of his own, ramming the knife between the ribs of the enemy before tossing him to the side and running for cover as more shots rang out. Watching him slide behind a tree, Hunter squeezed off another burst and dropped another two guys before coming out of cover to retreat through the darkness. The night was lit up as the infamous rattle of Kalashnikovs stuttered loudly as they were fired blindly. Shooting as he ran, Hunter tried to line up the sights of his weapon again when he felt pain shoot up his leg as a bullet tore through his thigh. Roaring in pain as he collapsed, he rolled over onto his back and returned fire, watching the shooter quickly fall.

"Come on!" He heard Wiki shout grabbing him by the back of his combat vest, dragging him across the ground. "We need to get to the ridgli…" He never finished the sentence. Hunter looked on in horror as Wiki let go of him and threw his hands up to his throat as he collapsed, gurgling. "NO!" Hunter cried out, forcing himself over onto his stomach, crawling up to his teammate. Going into shock, Wiki spasmed and kicked blindly as his ally tried to help. Eyes wide with fear as blood sputtered from his mouth, Wiki made one final, painful wheeze before going still. Hearing footsteps and shouting behind him, Hunter spun and saw an enemy charging at him. Raising his weapon again, he shot three rounds into the attacker and he immediately fell face first.

Looking ahead to the ridgeline, he could see Lizzie and Chris firing at the attacking enemies, silhouetted as the sun climbed over the mountainous horizon; Evac wouldn't be long now. Panic shot through the soldier as a small, spherical object thudded into the dirt ahead of him, rolling a little before stopping. Grabbing Wiki's body to shield himself from the blast, Hunter rolled away from the little metal ball and covered his ears. There was a deafening boom as the grenade went off and the world was plunged into silence. Roaring blindly, yet unable to hear himself, Hunter wiped the flecks of dirt and blood from his face and looked around in shock.

He could hear Lizzie's cries of pain as a bullet tore through her shoulder and she dropped as Chris ran to her aid. A painful screechy whistle bit through the air as the shellshock faded and the world came alive again to Hunter. Ignoring the pain that burned in his injured leg he forced himself to his feet and limped toward his teammates, firing as he went. The weapon fired a final time and he pressed the mag release, letting the empty metal box drop from the underside of the gun as he pulled a fresh one from his belt, ramming it into place as he reached the rocks his allies were behind. With a free hand over her injured shoulder, Lizzie had her rifle rested on the rock as she fired it one handed, having to readjust it after each shot. Chris had dropped his M4 and drew a pistol, firing the Berretta into the trees at the advancing enemy.

The ground began to rumble as the whir of helicopter rotors echoed in the woodland canopy. Looking up to the sky, hunter saw the shape of several chinook helicopters hovering above them, door gunners firing at the enemy as they searched for a landing spot. The hope that had built up in the soldier was immediately shattered as a small rocket propelled grenade arced up into the sky and struck the nearest chopper through the open hatch at the back, causing the vehicle to burst into flames as an explosion erupted and gutted it inside-out. Debris rained down as the chinook spun out of control. Diving out of the way of a falling rotor, Hunter lost his footing and slammed his head into a nearby rock, falling unconscious.

…

Opening his eyes, he sat up inside the bay of a helicopter, looking round at the soldiers around him. A battered and bloody Lizzie sat staring blankly at the floor as the commander of the rescue force, Hunter's brother Zack, walked up to him. "Thank god you're alive. We're on our way back to base now. That was one hell of a fight." He stated. "What about Chris?" Hunter asked, looking around to find one of his team missing. "He took a round to the head as we boarded. I'm sorry, brother." He said grimly, avoiding his siblings' look of shock and hurt. "Along with the two from your team," Zack explained, "We lost twelve Rangers on the chopper that went down. _This can't be how it ends, right?_ "

….

Opening his eyes as he sat up groggily, Hunter looked around the cafeteria of the William Stenz and saw that it had since filled up a little, with crew, pilots and soldiers grouping at various tables with food and drink. Looking at his watch, it was 2 in the morning, he had been asleep for some time. Getting up, he walked out of the cafeteria for his allocated quarters.

Going down the hall to the small room that was his, he shut the door behind him, passing the bunk beds that took up most of the space in the tiny living quarters. Going into the bathroom, he looked at himself in the mirror. Over the past few days he had gotten some of his colour back, looking more human than had in years, though his hair was still greying at the sides and his beard was getting very long. Opening a nearby cabinet, he began to look for a razor, plucking the small plastic shape from the top shelf. Closing the cabinet again, his eyes locked with a small photograph he had left next to the sink. Picking it up, it was an old, faded and worn photo of his family. It must have been taken before he had met Diana's mother as his daughter was not present, neither was his younger sister, Angel. The photo contained himself, his brother Zack, his father Rick and mother Zoe, all smiling with arms on each other's shoulders as they stood outside a small Denny's in Cincinnati. Smiling at the picture, he folded it along the thin crease line where it had been before and pocketed it before scooping up his old dog tags.

 _Name: Hunter Storm  
Designate: Wolf  
ID: 016425679  
DOB: 05/01/86  
United States Army_

Examining the dog tags for a couple of seconds as memories came flooding back, he lowered his head and put them on, letting the two metallic plates dangle in front of his chest. The battle to decide the survival of mankind was drawing near, and almost everyone around the globe was preparing to fight. No matter the cost, Hunter was going to protect his family. He was going to war with Colossus.

 **Back again. For clarification on this chapter, the dream sequence Hunter goes into was a flashback to past experiences of his. The battle depicted was loosely based on events that unfolded in Operation Anaconda and Operation Red Wings, two grisly engagements in the war in Afghanistan in the early 2000s. The two costly battles would go on to inspire the 2010 video game** ** _Medal of Honor_** **and 2007 novel (and 2013 film of the same name)** ** _Lone Survivor_** **, respectively. A quick reminder, this chapter is** ** _inspired_** **by those events and is not in anyway intended to identically replicate or defame the events or those involved.**


	18. Chapter 17 This Is Our Home

Chapter Seventeen: This is Our Home  
/USS _William Stenz,_ San Francisco, October 12th, 2029….

"Madam President," Jefferson started as the two walked throw the narrow corridor leading to the hangar. "We have reports of confirmations of the plan from the Americas, Asia, Africa and Europe. Forces across the globe will be ready for the offensive in less than an hour." He explained. "Good. Incredible how we were able to organise it over social media." Dianna remarked as she stepped through a hallway into the hangar of the Aircraft Carrier. The gigantic chamber was almost empty as most of the crew and aircraft were already on deck. Levi was stood by a nearby elevator watching several deck hands cart along a payload of missiles for the planes on the deck above them.

"Captain Pravdin?" Dianna called out as she approached him. "Ma'am?" He replied, turning around and saluting as she came up to him. Dianna imitated the salute before beginning to explain. "We're a little short of pilots. With a surplus of jets, I'm gonna need you to link up with Raven Squadron, Raven Five is already prepped up and ready to go. You know how to fly a F55, right?" she asked. Levi nodded, "Of course, Madam President. Flew in them for four years before moving to the V36 project." Dianna smiled. "Outstanding."

"Did somebody say they need pilots?" A voice called out from across the hangar as the trio turned to look. Hunter walked down towards them through the massive chamber, clad in a flight suit with a helmet tucked under his left arm. He looked like his old self again, with the same charismatic smile on his face and proud, confident stride. His hair had been cut short again and his long scraggly beard was now gone. "Hunter Storm of the Counter-Godzilla Force requesting orders, Ma'am."

Jefferson grinned as he looked at the man. "Good to have you back, sir." He said as Dianna stepped forward. "You're not serious, are you?" she asked. Hunter simply nodded in reply. "I can fly. You can teach an old dog new tricks, you know." Dianna put her hands on her hips. "I see. We'll get something ready for you, then, Dad." She said and turned to Jefferson and Levi who were waiting at the elevator. "Right this way." She said to him as she followed the two.

….

Walking across the deck of the carrier, she saw the ship was alive with commotion as techs and engineers darted about prepping fighter jets and choppers as soldiers and pilots talked and geared up. "They look a little young." Dianna said to Jefferson on them. "That they are, ma'am." He replied bluntly. "They look a little nervous." She added, commenting on the worried faces of everyone around her as they crossed the deck. Jogging up to a nearby deck hand who was pulling away the small step ladder up to a jet, " _'scuse me, sir._ " She said to him, hopping up the ladder on top of the jet to look around at everyone. "Good morning!" She called out as the deck fell silent, hundreds of pairs of eyes slowly turned to her, their owners listening patiently.

"Not long from now, we will be participating in the largest mobilised assault in the history of the world." Dianna began. "The world. _Our World_ …. _Our Home_. On this very planet, our ancestors fought, loved and lived before us. But now all of that is in jeopardy, these monsters threaten our very existence. Today is the day we come together as a species, united under a common goal of survival, to free our world so that our children, -and our children's children-, can live lives of peace and happiness. It won't be easy, and we have all already lost so, so much…" She looked around at the hundreds of wide-eyed hopeful faces all staring up at her. "But this is where we take a stand. We say ' _NO MORE!_ ' and when take the fight to our enemy, we will show them what happens when they threaten our home; _TODAY IS THE DAY HUMANITY SURVIVES_!" Dianna roared.

There was a brief moment of quiet as the message sank in, before suddenly, the deck of the _William Stenz_ was lit up in a chorus of cheers and chants. Many of the people saluted, threw what they were holding to the air or hugged as the President climbed down off the jet back onto the deck. Levi was among the hundreds cheering as Hunter and Jefferson were both awestruck at the speech.

….

"Madam President," Commander Ellsworth greeted Dianna as she stepped onto the bridge. "We've confirmed an all-out assault has begun across the globe with any and all military and militia groups attacking MUTOs in their local area." He said, gesturing to the wall of screens and monitors showing various satellite photographs of cities around the world. "What's the casualty rate?" She asked with concern. Ellsworth grimly looked across to a nearby screen. "So far, we've only managed to bring down eighteen MUTOs. Human casualties are climbing as we speak." Rosa stepped in, "We've found Colossus!" She exclaimed. "He's got four MUTOs at his aid ad he's en route to San Francisco as planned." The two looked to the scientist as she gestured to a small stopclock she took from her pocket. "Colossus will make landfall in roughly thirty minutes." Ellsworth nodded. "Right. Time to rock and roll."

….

"Guess it's your lucky day, Maz." Jackie smiled as she handed him an Ironhorn 20mm. "Gee, thanks." He said, trembling under the weight of the massive gun. "With most of the soldiers spread out around the city, Commander Ellsworth wants as many people on deck to defend the ship if its' under attack." She explained, shouldering her own Ironhorn.

Zack and Angel walked up to the two of them. "You ready, yet?" Angel asked as she picked up and M32A1 from the crate nearby. Maz nodded as he struggled to hold his bulky sniper rifle. Angel offered to take the weapon from him, trading it for a smaller assault rifle. "Thanks…" Maz wheezed as he handed her the heavy gun. For her small form, she hefted the bullpup rifle with surprising ease.

As they walked out on top the deck, a firing line was being set up opposite to the runway, with soldiers and crew laying down sandbags and barriers as they loaded their weapons. "Alright, guys?" Max called out as he clicked a magazine into one of the massive sniper rifles. "What the hell do you think you're doing with that?" Maz asked. His sibling shrugged. "I never actually got to fire the shotgun that time in Tokyo, remember." He explained. "So I decided to step it up a notch." Maz grimaced. "The recoil will probably tear your arm off if you're not careful." He warned as he sat down next to him.

….

Levi opened his locker and grabbed his helmet when someone put their hand on his shoulder. "Ready to kick some serious MUTO ass?" a voice asked behind him as he turned. It was Malcom Derin, one of the other pilots of Raven Squadron. "Yeah," Levi replied as he walked past him to the exit. "About time I got some payback." He said.

Looking ahead, Levi saw Linda in the doorway, waiting for him. "Off again?" She asked. Before he could respond, she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly, "Just come back in one piece, okay?" She mumbled "You wouldn't want my life to get boring, would you?" Levi smiled. "I'll be fine. Besides, when have I ever let you down?" He asked confidently. Linda simply looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "…Well…except for _that time_ …" the pilot stuttered awkwardly as he corrected himself.

…

"Alright, guys." Derin spoke over the comms as Levi climbed into the cockpit of his F55 Jet. "Lets' kick the tires and light the fires." He laughed loudly before Raven One barked at him to shut up. Taxiing out onto the runway, Levi flicked down the visor on his helmet as the deck hands attached the front wheel of his jet to the catapult built into the runway. Levi slowly inhaled as he ramped up the throttle, the jet beginning to rumble and rattle as it reared to fly. Holding his breath, he flicked off the clamps and launched the catapult. Rocketing across the deck, he pulled back on the stick and the F-55 tilted back as it took off into the air, its' wheels lifting off the deck moments before the ship disappeared behind him.

As the hundreds of buildings rolled beneath them, the squadron of fighter jets quickly clustered together in formation. Looking out of the cockpit of the F-55, Levi could see the other pilots in theirs following behind the squadron leader, Raven One. "All Ravens report in." The man ordered over the comms.  
"Raven Ten standing by."  
"Raven Seven standing by."  
"Raven Three locked, cocked and ready to rock."  
"Raven Six standing by."  
"Raven Two standing by."  
"Raven Eleven ready."  
Levin held his mic up to his mouth. "Raven Five standing by." He said as he flicked on various switches on the control panel. The aircraft switched into attack mode, in which the diamond-shaped wings slid back and opened outwards, revealing the armament of a dozen missiles and four machineguns. As that happened, all of the other jets swapped into the same attack mode as attack helicopters lifted off the deck of the _William Stenz_ below them. "Raven Squadron, this is President Storm. We have confirmed sighting of Colossus, he's making his way into the bay." As she said that, Levi could see five dark shapes emerging over the hillside next to the Golden Gate Bridge as Colossus and a group of MUTOs approached. "Good luck people; we only have one shot at this."


	19. Chapter 18: Everything You've Got!

Chapter Eighteen: Everything You've Got!  
/ San Francisco Bay, October 12th, 2029….

Colossus stood on the hilltop overlooking the bay, baring his teeth in a twisted grin. Godzilla was nowhere in sight; the only thing between him and that Aircraft Carrier was an army of pesky humans. Within seconds, the world was alive with gunfire and explosions as hundreds of army vehicles swarmed across the land in a desperate charge, firing up at the monsters as they made their way down the hillside. Colossus turned to the MUTOs at his side, ordering them to attack. The four insect-like creatures bounded across the bay as they fought back. Stepping into the bay, Colossus advanced across to the shores of the nearby city, ploughing through the remains of the buildings as soldiers and tanks fled.

A group of attack helicopters flew in formation up ahead, spreading out as their guns spun up. Colossus' face was peppered with thousands of tiny little bullets which pinged off harmlessly as he walked forward. Next came missiles which struck the horn-like crests either side of Colossus' head, causing him to swipe blindly as he shrugged off the attack. Swinging a clawed hand, he struck one of the helicopters, instantly crushing it under the immense speed of the attack, sending crumpled debris raining down as the other helicopters engaged.

….  
"Madam President, our choppers are dropping like flies!" Ellsworth shouted as he watched from the bridge as Colossus knocked another helicopter out of the sky with his tail. "Alright, that's enough. Get 'em outta there!" Dianna barked, looking over to Jefferson. "Get the armor rolling!"  
….

Tank formations swept through the streets, advancing across the tracks of a train line moments before a long, silver bullet-train shot across, followed by several more. Remotely controlled, the trains came from all corners of the city, laden with tons upon tons of high explosive, all directed towards Colossus.

Colossus swiped his tail at the advancing tanks, sending about half a dozen of the vehicles spinning through the air. He roared in shock and pain as all of the fast approaching bullet trains struck him simultaneously as he stepped onto the tracks. The front cars crumpled and exploded violently at Colossus' feet. As the craft buckled, links of cars were thrown up into the air, detonating around the monsters' midsection, throwing the creature to the side. Stumbling, he fell against a nearby building, clutching onto it as he tried to keep his balance as the monster was engulfed in the huge fireball.

….

Diana watched the black clouds of smoke bellow up into the night sky as part of the city went up in flames. That was one of the main lines of defence for the Stenz. It was now only a matter of time before Colossus got to the ship. "Did we get him?" Ellsworth asked aloud as he struggled to peer through the blackness. Dianna groaned in pain as she stumbled to the side, clutching her head. "He's alive!" She exclaimed through gritted teeth as Jefferson ran to her aid. Colossus had forcefully made a psychic link with Dianna and was trying to extract any useful secrets from her mind. "He's trying to figure out where…-He knows where we are!" She clenched as she got to her feet, trying to expel the psychic bond.  
 _"I know everything."_ She heard the monster say. _"Your family, your history... It'll be all for nothing once I stomp out you and your petty resistance."_ She looked out to the city to see the dark shape of Colossus stand up amidst the black smoke. _"Ready or not, here I come."_

….

Colossus growled deeply as he saw the Aircraft Carrier sat harmlessly in the water across from him. Walking forward, he pushed aside a building that stood in his way, knocking the giant structure over as he advanced. More vehicles came to slow his attack as choppers, tanks and soldiers fought to stop him, but to no avail as the creature planted one of his huge feet back into the water and began to wade across to the other side where the William Stenz had been docked.

….

Levi roared in triumph as one of the MUTOs collapsed against the nearby bridge, impaling its' head on one of the supports. "Raven Squadron!" He heard Ellsworth's voice over the comms. "Colossus is on his way towards us, we need your support now!" Levi grabbed his mic. "But sir, the other MUTOs…" Ellsworth cut him short. "Just ignore them! Just attack Colossus. GIVE HIM EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT!" The man roared.

Rolling in formation, the jets abandoned the final three MUTOs as they closed in on Colossus. "Time to kick ass!" Derin whooped as he saw the monster turn to face the new threats. The swarm of jets began to circle Colossus as the fired the guns, one at a time each jet let a missile fly. The beast barely flinched as the sidewinders struck harmlessly against his armored carapace. "Everyone listen up!" Raven One ordered. "Use your bunker busters. Lets' give this bastard a nasty surprise!"

Rave One was the first, as the large bulky bomb fell from the underside of the plane. The bunker buster struck the side of Colossus' jaw and there was a metallic _Clink_ and Colossus rolled his eyes to glance at the tiny bomb before it exploded. Roaring in pain, Colossus reeled sideways as he was disorientated by the attack.

In a matter of seconds, dozens of massive explosions erupted across the creature's body as bomb after bomb was dropped from the swarm of jets. "Keep hitting him!" Raven One roared as he came around for another pass. Levi followed the squadron leader up, banking left as he arced round the bay. Once the massive body of Colossus was in his view again, he fired another volley of missiles. Heading directly at the monster, Levi flicked the safety off on the machineguns. Gripping the firing buttons as he clenched the control sticks, the pilot could feel the vibrations of the guns firing as the icy white tracer fire peppered the creature. Pulling up, another bunker buster dropped from the jet, falling down over the giant monster.

Colossus roared again as another fireball blossomed over the top of his skull, knocking him back. Quickly regaining his balance, Colossus swiped at the jets, watching as three of them exploded as the slammed against his flailing tail. Debris rained down to the water as Colossus marched back out of the bay into the ruined city, the jets still circling him.

"Just die you bastard!" Raven One screamed as he came in for another pass. However, suddenly a huge dark shape appeared seemingly from nowhere, tearing off the wing of the aircraft, sending the F55 into a violent spin as black smoke trailed behind it. "This is Raven One! I'm going d…" the jets slammed into the side of a building and burst into flames, killing the squadron leader almost instantly.

"It's the MUTOs!" Derin shouted over the comms. "They're coming back to protect Colossus!" Levi could see the three insectoid monsters emerging from the smoke clouds drifting out to the bay. "Levi! Lets' make another pass!" Derin ordered, "I've got your back."

Flying low above the streets, Levi swerved between buildings with Derin close behind. Looking up, he could see two more F55s rocketing up out of the city. "Raven Five, this is Raven Two." A panicked voice came over the comms. "My backup stabilizer's broken loose. I'm gonna have to pull out." Levi nodded. "Copy that Raven Two. Raven Eleven, cover him and get yourself outta there!"

Colossus was in view again, roaring into the sky as he saw Ravens Two and Eleven escape. Unleashing another barrage of missiles and gunfire, Levi let out an incomprehensible roar of pure rage as he darted past the giant monster. Looking back, he could see Derin was struggling to loose Colossus, who proceeded to bound after the tiny aircraft. "Levi! I can't shake him!" The man cried out. "Wait…WAIT!" The pilot was cut off as Colossus launched himself forward, catching the F55 in his jaws, sending burining wreckage flying in all directions.

"Raven Three is down." He heard Ellsworth say over the comms. "Repeat, Raven Three is down. Raven Five, its' all up to you." Levi leaned back in his seat and was silent for a moment as the realisation came over him. He was alone.

Meanwhile, a dark shape emerged in the bay as row upon row of massive spikes lifted up, towering above Alcatraz Island. Observing the battle with his tiny, beady yellow eyes, Godzilla's jaws parted and a deafening roar of challenge erupted into the night sky. The world fell silent as all eyes were on him.


	20. Chapter 19: Decisive Battle

Chapter Nineteen: Decisive Battle  
/San Francisco Bay, October 12th, 2029…

Colossus slowly turned to face Godzilla, who was marching towards him over the top of Alcatraz. Roaring back in defiance, Colossus ordered his trio of MUTOs to attack the monster as he turned back around and set his eyes on the _William Stenz_ , which sat in a dock, completely defenceless. As his monstrous guards circled Godzilla, waiting to strike, he made his way towards the tiny ship at the other end of the bay.

The MUTOs were reluctant to attack and Godzilla could clearly see, as none of them made any moves to strike. They must have been aware of his capabilities as the King of Monsters snapped his jaws at the closest MUTO. At that moment, however, they decided to close in. Smashing the first in the face with his tail, he locked his hands together and brought the double-fist down on top of the skull of the second, plunging the creature's head underwater. The third cackled as it clawed at his side. Punching it in the face, he shoved the monster aside and began to chase Colossus.

The attempt was futile as one of the MUTOs grabbed onto his tail, biting down on the armored limb. Thrashing violently, he shook the creature off and turned around again to fight them. Lifting the first MUTO up, he slammed a fist into its' face again and again until it went limp, knocked unconscious by the flurry of punches. Dropping the defeated monster into the water, Godzilla watched the other two begin to circle him again.

The smaller of the two unfolded a pair of wings and swooped towards him. Slapping the beast aside, he charged at the larger MUTO, bulldozing it down to the ground as it growled in shock. As he pummelled its' face violently, the second MUTO landed on his back, slashing at the gaps between his spines. Roaring in anger, Godzilla twisted and shook the monster free, sending it tumbling backward, however, the creature still clung desperately on, its' grip locking onto his tail. Bearing his teeth in pain as the MUTO bit down, Godzilla's spines began to glow as the atomic energy seared through the spines that ran down his tail. The immense heat began to melt the MUTOs' jaws and panicked and tried to pull away, though its' chitinous armor had almost welded itself to Godzilla's ever burning tail. The creature made a final whine before its' head exploded violently, sending burning brain matter across the bay.

The larger MUTO had gotten to its' feet now and began to claw at Godzilla. Locking his arm around the creatures' neck, he hefted the squirming monster up as he squeezed its' throat in the bend of his arm. There was a muffled Crack and the MUTO slumped as Godzilla snapped his neck. Tossing the creature aside, he looked for Colossus, roaring again in challenge.

….

"Madam President!" Jefferson called out. "Colossus is heading right for us!" Dianna turned to see the monster advancing towards the ship. "Are there any tank or artillery units left in the area?" She asked. The officer shook his head, "No, ma'am. They're all gone. All we have left is the crew on the firing line on the flight deck."

….

"It's now or never!" Zack roared. "Let him have it!" All of the soldiers and crew on deck began to open fire on Colossus, the tiny small arms fire dealing no damage whatsoever to the approaching creature. Looking through the scope of his Ironhorn 20mm, Max fired off a round, the armor-piercing bullet launched out of the barrel of the gun with a deafening boom as a plume of smoke popped around the flash hider. Taking his hand off of the trigger, Max grasped the bolt handle and pulled it back, sending the spent shell casing tumbling out before shoving the bolt back. Aiming again, he fired.

Maz could clearly see his brother was enjoying firing the weapon as he was laughing wildly between shots. "Keep your bloody head down!" he shouted at his sibling, who simply ignored him and continued to fire and reload. Several of the other people on deck began to panic as Colossus bent down to their level, growling deeply. Grabbing the sides of the ship, the monster began to twist it to the right, trying to roll the aircraft carrier over.

Sliding down the deck, Maz managed to find a handhold and clung on desperately, watching in horror as people who were unlucky enough to not find something to hold onto tumbled over the edge, crying out in fear as the disappeared far below. Looking up, Maz could see his brother fall, sliding down the side of the ship, screaming in fear. Reaching out his free arm, he caught his sibling by the back of his shirt collar, saving Max. "Don't mean to leave you hanging!" he joked as his brother thanked him. Looking back to Colossus, the two realised that the creature was looking right at them. One of the smaller arms tucked into its' chest began to unfold as Colossus reached to crush the two scientists.

However, before he could, a bright blue flame shot past Colossus, burning the side of his neck and causing the monster to let go of the _William Stenz_ , which quickly righted itself in the water. Turning around, Colossus barked in surprise as Godzilla tackled him, slamming the huge monster against the dock. Upending the creature, Godzilla rolled the beast onto dry land before tearing at his armored body. Getting up, Colossus slammed a massive claw against Godzilla's head, sending the monster reeling back in shock. Grabbing Godzilla by the arm, he tugged him towards himself and slammed him again with his claws, sending dozens of broken teeth tumbling to the docks below.

Dazed by the crippling attacks, Godzilla slammed his whole bodyweight against Colossus, pushing the monster into a nearby building, which quickly crumbled under their combined mass. Falling backwards, Colossus tossed Godzilla aside and scrambled to his feet again. Locking his hands around Godzilla's head, Colossus lifted the monster to his feet and began to pummel him again. Blow after blow knocked Godzilla into a state of shellshock as the creature's vison blurred. Blood poured from open wounds as he clawed at Colossus' hands which still grasped onto his skull. Breaking free, he battered his enemy with his tail before Colossus roared again in pure rage.

Grabbing onto Colossus' head, Godzilla tried to dig into the creature's flesh and wound him, though his claws simply scratched against the bony armor as the creature grinned evilly. Unfolding his smaller set of arms again, Colossus punched Godzilla in the base of his neck, causing him to yowl and slide back. His grip slipped and one of Godzilla's hands fell past Colossus' mouth, which clamped around it, tearing away the bottom half of his hand and one of his fingers.

Screaming in pain, Godzilla stumbled back over, trying to steady himself for another attack but Colossus bounded towards him with immeasurable strength, knocking the King of Monsters off balance again. Beating him to a pulp with his claws, Colossus barked with each strike until one of his claws dug into the monsters' skin. Ripping down over, he carved a deep gouge into Godzilla's face, shredding his left eye to pieces.

Tumbling backwards as he screamed in pain, Godzilla rushed a hand to his face, covering over his missing eye before collapsing. The King of the Monsters let out a final groan as his head hit the ground.

….

Dianna slowly got to her feet, looking out of the Bridge of the _William Stenz_. "Madam President, are you alright?" Ellsworth asked in concern. She simply shrugged it off, looking out to the city where she saw Godzilla collapse. _Godzilla!_ She thought. _No!_

Wheeling round, she faced Jefferson and Ellsworth. "Get what's left of our forces on him ASAP. We need to kill Colossus NOW!"


End file.
